Bittersweet Trials
by rikatu
Summary: What is a ghost? Is it a memory, or a physical form of another? Is it that feeling, of someone you long to hold sitting close to your heart? For Ghostmemory, it is both. It's the longing for laughter shared with family, or the subtle ways in which your fur shifts against the one you love. Though when its the ones you love that forsake you, its hard to discern right and wrong.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER — tundrastar; a pale gray tom with a white nose and icy blue eyes  
DEPUTY — brilliantspark; a pale tabby tom with brilliantly bright amber eyes  
MEDICINE CAT — hawkjaw; a spiky furred, dark tabby tom with pointed features and sharp amber eyes [ spiritpaw ]

WARRIORS —  
kestrelfuzz; a very fluffy furred black tom with striking pale gray eyes  
thistledown; a fuzzy gray tom with a torn ear and bright blue eyes  
rabbitsprint; a very wiry, tan she-cat with owlish amber eyes [ tigerpaw ]  
temptestleap; a dark gray tom with electric amber eyes  
silverflight; a silvery, long furred she-cat with blue eyes  
pantherprowl; a jet black tom with very sharp yellow eyes  
mintspice; a large gray tabby tom with startling green eyes  
rockslide; a lean gray she-cat with bright blue eyes  
mousetumble; a pale brown, almost gray she-cat with green eyes  
bramblesnap; a prickly furred tabby tom with very sharp green eyes [ cypresspaw ]  
cedarsap; a auburn tom with very light green eyes  
quietpool; a small gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

APPRENTICES —  
tigerpaw; a golden spotted she-cat with two very deep blue eyes  
cypresspaw; a solid brown tom with white markings and blue eyes  
spiritpaw; a tan tom with brown markings, large ears, and green eyes

KITTENS & QUEENS —  
palespring; a very light cream she-cat with one blue, and one green eye [ kittens - lilackit, marblekit, & weedkit ] fathered by pantherprowl  
cloversprinkle; a fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes [ kittens - icekit, & mothkit ] fathered by bramblesnap

ELDERS —  
twistedpetal; a calico she-cat with a mangled leg, and pale green eyes

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER — larkstar; a brindled brown she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes  
DEPUTY — boneshiver; a muscular, white tom with very sharp golden eyes  
MEDICINE CAT — acorntremble; a auburn tom with very, very pale amber eyes

WARRIORS —  
morningbird; a very small black and white she-cat with green eyes  
pebbleskip; a fluffy furred creamy-gray tom with bright green eyes  
spidercrawl; a lanky black tom with large ears and amber eyes [ crimsonpaw ]  
moonsliver; a willowy silver she-cat with curling fur and green eyes  
barkruffle; a dark tabby tom with untidy fur and green eyes  
seedfreckle; a fluffy orange tabby tom with white speckles and green eyes  
pinesweep; a large tabby tom with long fur and amber eyes [ ghostpaw ]  
stripedwillow; a gray tabby tom with very, very pale blue eyes  
vividstrike; a wiry, tall white she-cat extremely striking, vivid yellow eyes  
midnightbeam; a black she-cat with a white tail, and bright yellow eyes  
lightpool; a tan she-cat with brown markings and sapphire blue eyes  
palestorm; a ashen colored tom with gray markings and amber eyes [ opalpaw ]  
whitewisp; a fluffy, white she-cat with pale green eyes

APPRENTICES —  
ghostpaw; a fluffy gray tom with darker gray markings and pale blue eyes  
opalpaw; a pale cream she-cat with tawny coloring and blue eyes  
crimsonpaw; an ashen gray she-cat with pale, murky colored green eyes

KITTENS & QUEENS —  
dancingflame; an auburn she-cat with brilliant green eyes [ kittens - gorsekit & mallardkit ] fathered by barkruffle

ELDERS —  
cedarspark; a russet amber tom with a white underbelly and golden eyes  
magnoliaseed; a pale, ragged tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER — eclipsestar; a black and white tom with very sharp, and vivid amber eyes  
DEPUTY — seaflower; a pale cream she-cat with icy blue eyes  
MEDICINE CAT — halfsun; a split orange tabby tom with one half black body and yellow eyes [ doepaw ]

WARRIORS —  
bluedust; a dusty blue-gray tom with amber eyes  
fleecesneeze; a very fluffy pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes  
lightmeadow; a tan she-cat with pale blue eyes  
nightgaze; a black tom with a narrow face and amber eyes [ otterpaw ]  
fallenledge; a brown tabby tom with a white chest and striking green eyes  
smallshadow; a very small bodied gray tom with pale blue eyes  
raggedstrike; a very unruly dark gray tom with amber eyes  
firerose; a pretty long furred amber she-cat with light blue eyes [ webbedpaw ]  
cloudripple; a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes [ clearpaw ]  
smokewolf; a lean gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes  
riverpebble; a long furred silver she-cat with blue eyes  
longshiver; a silver tabby tom with long, flowing fur and amber eyes

APPRENTICES —  
webbedpaw; a long legged light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
clearpaw; a pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes  
doepaw; small brown she-cat with darker dapples and blue eyes  
otterpaw; brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

KITTENS & QUEENS —  
poppytremble; a calico she-cat with pale green eyes [ kittens - mistkit, & blackkit ] fathered by cloudripple  
cavernecho; a gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes [ kittens - meekkit, muddykit, & skykit ] fathered by kestrelcry, adopted by fleecesneeze

ELDERS —  
silvershrew; a wiry, silver furred tom with a flat nose and green eyes [ retired medicine cat ]  
marigoldlight; a pale cream tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes  
owldive; a tawny calico she-cat with a missing limb

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER — frozenstar; a white she-cat with silvery tabby markings and blue eyes  
DEPUTY — berryspring; a wiry cream colored she-cat with pretty blue eyes  
MEDICINE CAT — wildlight; a large tabby tom with unruly fur and green eyes

WARRIORS —  
rustedjaw; a lanky brown pelted tom with an oddly colored muzzle and amber eyes  
weasletwist; an auburn she-cat with a white muzzle and flinty amber eyes  
mistedmoor; a pale, silver gray she-cat with bright blue eyes  
honeyspot; a lanky white tom with one orange tabby spot and honey golden eyes  
amberfall; a dark gray tom with bright amber eyes  
violetgust; a gray she-cat with darker gray patches and pale blue eyes  
yarrowsweep; a pale orange tabby tom with green eyes  
flintspark; a skinny, brilliant auburn colored tom with blue eyes  
harefuzz; a small gray tom with fuzzy fur and pale green eyes  
treestretch; a lanky brown colored tom with one green eye, one blue eye  
mallowdew; a silvery tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes  
brittleash; a fluffy white tom with gray dapples and amber eyes  
tinyspiral; a black she-cat with very bright amber eyes

APPRENTICES —  
howlpaw; a tabby tom with white patches and pale green eyes  
morningpaw; a creamy, tan cat with light blue eyes  
heatherpaw; a fluffy gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

KITTENS & QUEENS —

pricklemoss; a prickly furred gray she-cat with bright green eyes [ kittens - canarykit, rainkit, & pearkit ] fathered by  
lakemirror; a lithe black she-cat with long ears, and glossy blue eyes [ kittens - nightkit, & emberkit ] fathered by rustedjaw

ELDERS —  
smalltalon; a skinny brown pelted tom with amber eyes  
badgersnort; a black tom with a white stripe on his muzzle and amber eyes  
sweetsplash; a small spotted she-cat with green eyes


	2. PROLOGUE

**BITTERSWEET TRIALS: PROLOGUE**

* * *

A brilliant flash of color blinded her eyes, making her shrink back against the light. Her entire body hurt; an excruciating pain that coursed through her normally icy veins. When her vision cleared, she could see the outline of a golden tom. His eyes were the color of shifting pools of water — blue and endless. She shuddered. He was handsome, in a ferocious kind of way.

"You know why you were summoned here. I deliver a warning," the tom echoed in a booming voice; a sound like crackling fire and thunder. She shrunk back, her ears flattening and a hiss pulling at the back of her throat. "Yes, you know then the consequences of your actions."

"I only know that StarClan doesn't see what I see," she stated. A glare swept through her gaze, attempting to give off more confidence than she really felt. It musn't be good, to be given such a wayward warning by your warrior ancestors. But then again she knew it would come to this, sooner or later. Continuing, she added, "You can't stop what's already begun. Soon your own ranks will be filled with—"

"Silence," the tom spat. He stalked forward, causing her to shrink back in fear. His whiskers brushed her own, his breath hot against her muzzle and the blue of his eyes seeming to blaze with a sudden heat. Every word he uttered was angry as he said, "RiverClan has rotted at its core. But you don't realize the rot spreading from within your own plans. Your fall will come in due time — and from one you least expect. Your fate has been sealed, and StarClan will only wait and watch as this story unfolds."

She shivered. One you least expect?

A wave of confusion washed over her as she traced the movements of the golden furred tom. His starlit fur prickled and seemed to move, like flames, as he turned to walk back into the sunny forest. As if on a last ditch effort, she snarled, "Why now? Why you?"

He paused, his body going rigid as if turned to stone. And then, slowly, his gaze turned back to look at her with those piercing eyes. They were vibrant with life. Not unlike how they had looked, helpless and cold, during his vigil. "I'm merely a messenger from StarClan. I carry the entirety of RiverClan's deceased ancestors; yes, that's right. Every single one of them. Tread lightly. And watch your back."

With that, he moved away and into the swirling depths of green and cerulean lit colors. The undergrowth shimmered with life; something that her heart lacked at that moment. She felt chilled to the bone. Despite being confident in her own plans, the words he had delivered hung heavy in the air like a threatening thundercloud. Just waiting to release a downpour of rain. She bristled with frustration and closed her eyes, willing herself awake from this nightmare.


	3. CH 01: Challenge

**CHAPTER ONE: CHALLENGE**

* * *

The suffocating feeling of many gazes pricking and prodding his pelt made the tom shudder. The white strands of his fine colored fur ruffled as he padded next to an equally white pelt, the same twin of yellow eyes darting to and fro. Peeling away from the tom he'd arrived with, he encouraged himself to mingle within the rest of the crowd. Ghostpaw might as well build up his confidence, if he was expected to be a great and powerful warrior.

The scent and sounds of many cats was almost overwhelming; attacking his senses and making him shudder with apprehension. The clearing swarmed with cats of every shape and size; and every Clan. He could see his own Clan's Medicine Cat, Acorntremble, chatting with a large group of Cats. Probably more Medicine Cats, sharing news. He wondered where the Leaders gathered. He could just imagine how grand it would be, to sit among them.

"Do you have any questions?" said a voice beside him. It made him jump in surprise, his pelt ruffling with alarm as he spun around. The voice alone sounded familiar, but it was hard enough to pick out certain scents. When he saw it was only his mentor, he let out nervous laugh and turned instead to now sit beside him. He was a large tom, towering high above Ghostpaw and making him feel smaller than he really was. His tabby fur ruffled, and amber eyes darted around and continued - as if his previous surprise hadn't bothered him one bit, "I know how alarming it can be, at your first gathering."

His voice was rough, though his gaze was understanding and soft as it met his own. He smiled halfheartedly and stared out into the clearing. He felt a bit nervous, that was for sure. "I feel like everyone's watching me. Waiting for me to fail," he murmured quietly. It was silly, but it was true. The swarm of anxiety bubbling through his veins was enough to drown out any rational sense of thought. "Its dumb, I know..."

"That's not entirely true, Ghostpaw," came another rumbling voice. He started at that, a twinge of mingled fear and nauseous, nervous energy zipping through his veins. His own gaze drifted up to meet with the brilliant golden gaze of Boneshiver, the Clan's Deputy. He felt his veins sizzle once again — though the coursing feeling through him felt more like ice now. "Your fear is justified; it isn't dumb. Your expected to uphold RiverClan's tradition of mighty Warriors. You are the example of our youth; so of course, naturally, you need to be your best among these cats tonight."

The panic spread even more through his body, but he forced himself to meet the Deputy's cool gaze with his own measured, deadpanned one. He found that the only real way to survive under the tom's unbearable scrutiny was to simply show you didn't care. With a shrug, he said nonchalantly, "I know. I was only expressing my thoughts. I'll be on my best behavior."

With that, the large white tom nodded once to him before peeling away to mingle with the other Deputy's. The knot in his chest loosened, just a little, as he padded away. Like the thawing of ice, he turned his gaze to his mentor. He looked like he was straining, his eyes tracing Boneshiver with an emotion he could only describe as disgust. After a moment, he turned his attention back to Ghostpaw. His gaze softened and he offered a small smile, chuckling sheepishly as he said, "He means well. Don't take it to heart. Go ahead and mingle with the other apprentices. Your not going to be paid much attention tonight — not unless you trod on another Clan cats' tail, that is."

He couldn't suppress a laugh as he nodded to the tabby. "Alright, Pinesweep. Thanks," he called behind his shoulder, trotting into the throng of cats and looking around at the unfamiliar faces.

It wasn't until he was a couple paces in that he noticed a group of gathered cats, all ranging in sizes. He spotted a singular familiar face. Trotting over, he came to a stop next to a small, creamy Siamese she-cat. She was avidly listening to a slightly larger tom talk about chasing off a fox the other day, bragging and soaking in the attention. He rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder slightly. "Hey, Opalpaw. Anything interesting?" he asked.

Before she could respond, another tom signaled him out with a curious tinge to his voice as he asked, "New RiverClan apprentice, eh?"

His head swiveled around to stare at the tom. "My name's Ghostpaw," he greeted with a small dip of his head.

The muddy colored tom nodded, his amber eyes flashing with amusement. "I'm Otterpaw, and this one over here — the annoying, bragging one — is Webbedpaw," he greeted with a small wink. He felt his pelt ruffle with amusement, not wanting to laugh at the other tom's jabs at his fellow Clanmate.

The one named Webbedpaw, a light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes, glared at his Clanmate and cuffed him around the ears. "We're supposed to brag in front of the other Clans, beebrain," he huffed, before shooting himself and Opalpaw and small smirk and adding, "I won't deny bragging, though. It was a huge fox."

He felt Opalpaw giggle beside him, glancing over to watch her in amusement. Turning back to the toms, he was about to respond when a sharp, tangibly cold tone piped in. "RiverClan won against ThunderClan's raid against Sunningrocks just last Moon. And, not to mention, we have new kits. Seems like we're doing pretty well for ourselves. How about ShadowClan? Won any battles recently?"

His pelt ruffled with agitation as he glanced over at the new arrival. "Crimsonpaw!" he snapped, his tone incredulous as he addressed the almost carbon copied body of himself. Going as far as to chastise him, he added a bit sheepishly to the others, "Sorry about my brother. He doesn't have a filter, honestly. He just likes to brag."

Dads little clone, he thought bitterly to himself. Always showing off his skills and asserting himself, bragging, the usual.

Crimsonpaw curled his lip at him, about to return a snide remark, before Opalpaw butted in and said in her usual cheery tone, "Alright, alright. I think the Gathering is about to start, so we'd all better get a good spot to watch it from. Ghostpaw?"

Glad for the interruption, and not wanting to get into another quarrel with his sibling, he turned and stood to his paws. "Yeah. I saw a spot open by Palestorm," he hummed lightheartedly. Trotting towards the ashen furred tom, he glanced back in wait for his friend to follow. When he was assured she was, they were greeted by the chirping voice of a tom.

"Good, I was about to find you two. Me and Pinesweep want you both sitting with us tonight," he said with an owlish blink of his amber eyes. He always looked so energetic; a stark contrast to Pinesweep. Probably for the best, anyways, seeing as Opalpaw was withdrawn. He nodded in silent agreement and padded over to sit next to the two toms; his own mentor had leaned further out to flash a grin at Ghostpaw.

Smiling, he settled down beside Pinesweep and watched as Opalpaw picked her way over and made herself comfortable next to him. She was a bit taller than he was, being a moon older, which might have embarrassed any other apprentice. But it was almost natural for him to be seated next to her. Smiling to himself, he glanced back at their mentors and gave a small incline to his head. The were bent next to each other, murmuring and laughing in silence.

A small poke made him start. "They're acting awfully chummy recently, aren't they?" she asked in barley contained amusement. He paused for a moment, confusion making his expression furrow as he thought about what she possibly meant. With a roll of her eyes, she leaned in closer and whispered, "Everyone's expecting them to become Mates sooner or later."

He glanced back at the two, surprise widening his yellow gaze. "Oh... ohhhh. That makes a lot more sense, now that I think about it," he said, returning her amusement with a small snort. "About time though. I feel like they ought to at least address it before we all go crazy."

Opalpaw giggled lightly, and opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by the ringing call of one of the Clan Leaders. Turning his head, he saw that it was a wiry she-cat with silvery patterns in her fur. Her eyes were strikingly icy blue, a commanding and freezing glare that could halt any cat in their tracks. "This Gathering has come to a start. Please, quiet down and listen to each Leaders reports," she said firmly.

When a great quiet hushed over the murmuring cats, she nodded in satisfaction and gave a flick of her ear. "I suppose WindClan will start. Green-leaf has brought great life within our territory, the prey plentiful and feeding us well. We'll be rightfully prepared for this Leaf-fall."

He saw the gaze of his Clans own Leader, Larkstar, flash slightly at that comment. According to his mentor, RiverClan had attacked WindClan moons ago in hope that they were weakened by the harsh cold that took hold of the land. They had lost in their battle, shamefully, and retreated. He remembered his father talking about it with a note of shame and disgust — his father, of all cats, absolutely hated to loose.

"That is all," she finished, glancing pointedly at Larkstar. When she had finished, the brindled she-cat stepped forward and dipped her head. "That's great news, Frozenstar. RiverClan is also doing well — we've had plenty of prey and new apprentices to stock our ranks; Ghostpaw, and Crimsonpaw."

His pelt grew hot with embarrassment as cats swiveled their heads around to stare at himself and his brother. Holding their stares confidently, he let his body harden so that his nerves wouldn't show themselves. When the whispers had died down, they glanced back towards his Leader. She continued during the quiet and added, "Sunningrocks has brought wonderful prey in plentiful heaps. And our Elders appreciate the warmth. How about you, Tundrastar? Anything to report?"

The large grey tom's blue eyes flashed with barley kept anger, before her stepped forward and addressed the clearing as well. "We're also thriving from the influx of prey. We have newly promoted Warriors tonight — Cedarsap and Quietpool. As well as a new apprentice, Tigerpaw, who is not here tonight," he commented with a glance towards Larkstar. A small glance that held a world of harsh words. A warning, if anything. He faintly recalled Opalpaw saying that her sister, another Apprentice at that time, had accidentally and almost fatally wounded the she-cat. He shivered slightly; at least she was recovering. "We're sure to face any threat that poses itself in the near future."

He heard the murmurs of his Clanmates around him, anger and hostility prickling the air. A clear voice spoke up then, sharp and distinguished. "Are you challenging our strength? RiverClan took Sunningrocks, fair and square, Tundrastar," boomed Boneshiver's loud voice. His eyes were daring as they darted between his own Leader, who looked slightly mortified, and the rival.

Murmurs broke out, some hostile against his claims, and some aghast at his boldness. His own body stilled, chilling with apprehension. He felt Pinesweep stiffen and mutter to Palestorm, "I get that we have an image to uphold, but he's picking a fight at a Gathering."

And his mentor was right. Suddenly the clearing was a swarm of bristling fur, and hostile glares. His blood churned with nerves as he jumped to his paws, pelt standing on end. Pinesweep rose as well, looking tense as he waved his tail towards Ghostpaw and Opalpaw. "Stay close to me," he hissed.

He obeyed, pressing against his terse body as voices growled and hissed over one another. It was chaos, trying to pick out conversations that seemed to appear and dissipate like smoke. He noticed Barkruffle, a dark tabby tom, snarling a retort at another she-cat. "Say that to my face, mouse-eater!" he snapped. The she-cat it was directed at merely shrieked with anger and squared herself up.

His heart pounded fearfully. His first Gathering, and it was utter chaos. He could feel the nervous tremble of Opalpaw's own body as she pressed closer. At some point, Palestorm had pressed in on the other side to shield them from the onslaught of battle ready felines. But, as quickly as it started, a sharp yowl cut through the air and brought them to a halt.

"StarClan is angry!" shrieked a broad shouldered black and white time cried, his bright amber gaze sweeping like fire across the cats below him. He stared at the Leaders crouched next to him, lips curled back. Indeed, he was right. A gust of wind had lifted the entire hollow in a chilly breeze, and clouds blotted out the sky. A rumble of thunder broke the silence, before a stream of water began to pour from the sky. Shivering, he flattened his ears as he continued. "This Gathering is over. The peace has been broken."

With that the tom, Eclipsestar as he was told by Pinesweep, led his swarm of ShadowClan cats away and melted into the undergrowth. WindClan was quick to follow after, with Frozenstar shooting Larkstar and Tundrastar a hard glare before disappearing. When all that was left were RiverClan and ThunderClan, the cats had molded into a large group on either side of the clearing.

"Mark my words, your Clan had better watch its' borders," the large tom growled low in his throat. The threat was clear; a warning held in hostility as well as promise. But from here, Ghostpaw couldn't tell which cat he had directed it towards. Larkstar, or Boneshiver. He watched with wide eyes as the tom turned abruptly, before either could reply, and whisked away into the forest. His Clan was quick to follow — their pelts dissolving into the underbrush, all the while hissing jives at his Clan.

* * *

The trudge home was silent. The air was tense with emotions, mostly anger and frustration. His Clanmates had probably wanted to make a score with ThunderClan. But Larkstar had held them back, having what little bit of respect for the truce that their Deputy seemed to lack. Pinesweep had been shooting glares at the pale tom's back the entire way back to Camp, and Ghostpaw was sure the hostility ran a bit deeper than he could even imagine.

"That was bad," Opalpaw whispered next to him. The grim silence was only broken by the sway of paws rushing through the territory, so her words were well masked. He glanced over at her, his whiskered twitching in agreement. "I mean... jeez. Larkstar looked like she wanted to murder Boneshiver, too. He started something when there wasn't anything that had to be started."

He nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt strum in his chest. "She'll figure it out with him, tonight probably. I just hope it doesn't mean anything... bad, for us."

Pinesweep had apparently overheard. Despite the look in his eyes that suggested he also agreed, he hushed them sternly and said, "Have faith in your Clan. Don't gossip about your Clanmates. Word spreads quickly and it could bite you back one day."

Ghostpaw ducked his head, the guilt only strengthening as he nodded and walked the rest of the way home in muted discomfort. The air, so thick with hostility you could possibly slice it with a claw, was gladly left behind as his Clanmates all began to dwindle down and settle in for the night. He paused when the sound of paw steps approached him, Pinesweep, Palestorm, and Opalpaw.

It was Acorntremble. The auburn tom's small body was easily only a hair taller than he was — making him seem younger than he actually was. But when he spoke, his eyes flashed with years of knowledge passed down through generations. His silvered muzzle opened as he said, "Larkstar wants to speak with you, myself, and Boneshiver in her Den. Fetch Spidercrawl, too, while your at it."

With that, he watched as Pinesweep peeled away towards the Leader's Den. Ghostpaw watched Pinesweep with admiration. A one on one council, with the Leader and Deputy? But he was only met with a grim expression as his mentor turned to him. "Since its so late, Ghostpaw, we'll train later in the afternoon tomorrow. Tonight is going to be a long one," he said with a heaving sigh, before trotting tiredly away.

"C'mon," Opalpaw said morosely, nudging his shoulder affectionately and padding off towards the Apprentices Den. With one last final look after Pinesweep, he padded away and to the promised comfort of the hollowed out tree trunk. It had fallen moons ago; the bark rotted away but reinforced with woven brambles and leaves. He ducked into the hollow and laid down in the spongy moss of his nest.

Opalpaw pressed into his flank, breathing a sigh of weariness before he heard it suddenly begin to slow. Listening to the rhythmic sound as she slept next to him, he was also about to drift away when the crunch of approaching paws snapped him to alertness. He could hear the hushed voices of two cats, deep in conversation. He stirred slightly and pricked his ears.

"I won't be taken back by some fluffy little half-blood," the voice growled lowly. "Who does he think he is? And Larkstar — the nerve," the voice gruffly huffed. After a moment he heard an agreeing murmur. He realized with a start it was Crimsonpaw and Boneshiver. Feeling his body tense, he listened quietly for a reply. But he heard nothing. With alarm he realized they were probably heading back to their Dens. But it was a bit late now to pretend he was asleep.

His brilliant yellow eyes watched as his twin entered the Den. Where his eyes were warm, Crimsonpaw's seemed to burn with a cool heat. He stared levelly at him for a moment, before padding to his own nest and curling up to watch him quietly. Ghostpaw was the first to break the silence. "Looks like RiverClan is going to be flung into a meaningless war again, huh?"

His brother shifted, his eyes flaring up with a challenging light. He flicked his ears at him angrily, the creases along his muzzle sharping to a half snarl. "We have every right to those rocks; ThunderClan challenged us first. Boneshiver was merely defending his Clan. Honestly, you act as if your not even his son."

With that, his brother shifted so his back was turned to him, and curled up in his nest to drift off into sleep. Ghostpaw shuddered at that, his heart clenching nervously. The truth bit him worse than usual. Often he would avoid thinking about that; how he longed to be the child of different cats. That Pinesweep had been more of a father figure than Boneshiver ever would. But hearing the words flung at him as in insult wrenched his heart. He pushed his nose into the soft and familiar smell of Opalpaw, closing his eyes and willing sleep to whisk him away


	4. CH 02: The Mute

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MUTE**

* * *

The melodic song of birds drifted through the thick canopy of leaves that sheltered the Apprentices Den, gently prodding him awake and out of his dreams. There was a bitter, tangy taste lingering in his maw. He scraped his tongue a couple of times around his mouth to try and rid the taste. A pool of light flashed across his eye, making him shrink back. Already morning? A quick assessment of the gathered nests told him that Opalpaw, and his brother, had already left.

Ghostpaw got up and padded quickly out of the den. He would get a good scolding from Pinesweep if he was caught lingering behind. Just then, he heard the quickly approaching sound of paws and flicked an ear, glancing into the blaring brightness as his eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Ghostpaw!" called a soft, melodic voice.

A lithe tan she-cat with bright, swirling sapphire eyes came bounding over. He paused to wait for the younger warrior to reach him. She was actually Opalpaw's older sister by a pawful of moons, with the same build and the same Siamese hues and complexion. Other than being Denmates with her sister, he'd never actually talked with her. He wondered why she wanted to talk with him.

"Morning, Lightpool," he greeted her tentatively. His pelt quivered slightly with a minuscule sense of concern. Why hadn't Pinesweep woken him up? It was nearly Sunhigh. Where was he? He swallowed the lump in his throat. Was he really that upset with him after last night? He didn't mean to gossip; he had just wanted to discuss things with his friend.

"Just the cat I was looking for," the energetic she-cat chided with a giddy grin. She came to a stop and flicked her ear. "Pinesweep asked me to come and get you. Apparently we're going on a patrol together."

"Why didn't Pinesweep come and get me himself?" Ghostpaw asked with a confused tone to his voice. He glanced towards the Warriors Den, expecting to see the tom pad out at any second. But when he didn't appear, he glanced back and hopped from paw to paw. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno'. He told me this morning, and decided to let you sleep in. I guess you can ask him yourself, when he gets here," she responded, sitting down with a flick of her brown colored tail. "He did go to bed late last night, if I remember correctly."

He only nodded in silent agreement, remembering the gathering with a sour expression. It hadn't gone that well, if he recalled correctly. And he had been called to talk with the Leader, too. With a start, he remembered his mentor had told him training would be later anyways. Letting himself rest a little easier, he was only left to wonder what had exactly happened last night. Especially to make Pinesweep so uncomfortable.

Finally, the familiar brown tabby tom brushed past the undergrowth of the camp entrance. He peered around once with weary amber eyes, before the lay rest on himself and Lightpool. He looked tired, and worried. But as soon as he had found any trace of exhaustion, it was replaced with a warm smile. Pinesweep padded quietly over and nodded respectfully to the warrior, before flicking an ear at Ghostpaw and giving a small chuckle.

"Hope I didn't keep you two waiting too long. I had to check the borders with Palestorm and Opalpaw," he greeted. Ghostpaw glanced almost instinctively behind the tom for the familiar cream colored she-cat. But the entrance didn't shiver as it usually did when cats passed through. She was probably training with Palestorm now. Feeling a twinge of disappointment, he turned to Pinesweep just as he was explaining that they were strictly hunting today.

"ThunderClan might be threatening us now, but so far the borders have been peaceful. We need to focus, for now, on prey and herbs. In case they do plan to attack. We can only prepare," he said grimly. Ghostpaw shivered nervously. It would be his first battle; but he didn't long for it like his brother usually did. All Crimsonpaw ever talked about was fighting.

"Does this mean... we're going to be learning fighting moves more often?" Ghostpaw asked tentatively. He didn't mind training, and though he preferred his other lessons, he knew it was probably for the best that they focused on battle tactics. He needed to know how to defend himself and his Clanmates, after all.

The tabby tom seemed to read his mind. "Sadly, yes, Ghostpaw, that does mean we're going to prioritize battle training."

He watched as the tom wearily stood to his paws and flick his head towards the camp entrance. "Lets get going then. The sooner we catch some prey, the sooner we can return to camp and relax for a bit," he ordered, turning to head towards the camp entrance. Ghostpaw stood and followed after him, with Lightpool matching his pace easily. He wondered if he would ever be as energetic as she appeared to be.

She glanced over just them, making him start and avert his eyes nervously. He heard a laugh before she nudged his shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, I won't bite. I know Opalpaw probably tells horror stories about me; but I swear that it wasn't my fault she ate that mouse! Any cat would have fallen prey to it. How was I supposed to know it was bad?"

He smiled, feeling a bit of amusement. "From what I hear, you'd caught it and purposely made her eat it. Though I don't really see how you would have been able to catch it and tell if it was bad," he said lightly. He was rewarded with a laugh as they padded out and into the forest. The grass here was springy, filled with the surrounded water that enclosed their island-like Camp. Pinesweep was already wading through the water, pushing past reeds and cattails as he appeared on the opposite bank.

Ghostpaw followed suite. He was already so tall now, even at six moons, that he was close to being as tall as any other Warrior. It ran in the family, he supposed. Nevertheless, he was glad for it as he didn't have to try to keep his head above water. Instead, it only lapped comfortably at his chest, soaking his stark white pelt and clingy at it. When he sloshed back beside Pinesweep, he turned and watched as Lightpool began to trod to the left.

"I'll head towards the field," she called over her shoulder. "See if I can find any water voles scuttling around!"

With a nod, he watched as she peeled away before turning to his mentor. Usually he would dictate where hunting would take place; but now his gaze held a measured and even look. He was staring curiously, as if waiting for something. With a start, he realized he was waiting for him to make a decision. With a nervous blink, he examined the terrain around them, before nodding confidently.

"I'll go hunt by the stepping stones. The river has gotten swollen with the recent rainfall. It should be flush enough with new life and fish; plus it'll be easier to hunt on the actual stones," Ghostpaw said, hoping that he had made the right call. A small rush of relief told him he was right as Pinesweep nodded to him.

"Good thinking, Ghostpaw. I'll be hunting down river, by the crossing bridge. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call. A border patrol should be out, so help will be just around the corner. In case ThunderClan gets any ideas, y'know?" he said with a flick of his tail. "Don't come back until you've caught at least one fish. But if you do before sunset, then catch as many as you can."

He nodded, his eyes alight with determination. This should be easy. He was going to hunt in a rich area, and it was Green-Leaf. Catching one, let alone more would be easy. He watched as Pinesweep whisked away, swallowed by cerulean greenery and bright sunlight. With that, the large white apprentice turned instead to head towards the sound of the gushing river. When he located the stones, it was easy enough to place where the cluster of rocks barley poked out about the surface. As he predicted, the water was rushing at full speed.

Nothing a RiverClan cat couldn't handle. He rushed forward, eyes twinkling with excitement. When his paws met the cool mud of the riverside, he carefully stepped into the cool surface. It ripped at his touch, water burbling around where his paws had protruded. Wading in further, he found his foothold against the stone and pulled himself up and out onto its warm surface. Just enough room for him to balance.

He crouched low, his eyes watching the depths below for any sign of movement. The fish usually swam upriver. So, most of them would get caught here with the current so strong. It was like plucking leaves off of a tree — easy. Finally the shimmer of silver scales caught the sunlight, pulling his attention down. He wriggled his haunches excitedly. Remembering what he was taught, he waited with a still stance, before his paw flashed out with lightning speed.

* * *

The sun was well across the sky by the time he had caught at least three fish. His paws ached from sitting against the hard stone all afternoon, and his body felt stiff when he stood and stretched out his long body. Turning, he crouched and launched from his perch and safely onto the bank below. His three fish sat comfortably against the bank, covered by pebbles to keep predators from finding them. He turned to scrape the stones away, but before he could, a trickle of water caught his eyes.

Or, more specifically, the color of the water caught his eyes. He recoiled with shock, his breath sucking in as he watched rivulets of red streak the crystalline surface. Like ribbons caught in the wind, it spread and gushed past the rocks. Rushing forward, the white tom huddled close to the water and watched as the red oozed onward, dispersing into the water and tinting it a sickening clear crimson. Shakily, Ghostpaw called out as loudly as he could for Pinesweep, before turning and running in the direction the color was coming from.

There was no mistaking it. The clear water had been tainted with blood — and a lot of it, at that. His concern bubbled in his chest as he dove on, heart racing. He hoped it wasn't anything to worry over. But the sharp tang of blood was now heavy in the air. And, more worryingly, the fear scent of a feline. He called out again, hoping his voice was heard. "Help, help!"

His stomach plunged sickeningly as he spotted a limp body ahead of him. He hoped to StarClan it wasn't anyone he knew. He couldn't tell; blood covered the cat from its muzzle, all the way to where its body hung half out of the water. But what made him inhale sharply was that it was still breathing.

He came to a skidding halt next to the cat. It was gasping feebly, its eyes staring distantly at the stretch of trees on the other side of the forest. His chest constricted with fear. What had done this? But he wasn't given any time to think as a sickening sound pooled from its maw. It was staring at him now, its eyes stretched wide. It gurgled at him, as if crying out. Thick bubbles of crimson slipped past and colored the stones with red, making him shrink back and cry out in shock.

It cried again. Staring around wildly, he remembered watching Acorntremble one time, when he had caught Whitecough. A cat had gotten hurt badly, and he remembered that the Medicine Cat had first needed to stop the bleeding. Darting away, he searched desperately for anything. Thick moss lined the side of a tree. He scraped at it hurriedly, grabbing clumps and carrying as much as he could. "H-hold on," he gasped, crouching down against the stones. Blood made him slip as he got closer, but he ignored it. He instead imagined it was like the mud on the floor of the river.

His bearings back, he lifted a paw and shakily searched the cats pelt. There was a long gash along its flank, the cause of most of the bleeding. "I'm going to try and stop the bleeding — just hold on," he said in a hushing voice, shaking as he pressed the wads of moss against its flank. It seemed to work, as it stopped the gush and was successfully being soaked by the moss. Relief made him shiver as he examined them. "Who are you? What happened?"

Again, a gurgle of nonsense passed its maw, making Ghostpaw glance back down with concern. That's when he saw it. He let out a cry of horror, forcing himself to look away. "Oh, StarClan," he gasped. The feline's tongue had been removed, causing blood to coat the pebbles. He didn't know what to do about that. What could he do? Shakily, he fixed his gaze on the cats own horrified one and shook his head. "I-I don't know how to help you."

The cat seemed to cry, a sob wracking through its chest in a rush of air. He fought the urge to do so himself and quickly tried to scrape together a plan. He couldn't leave this cat here. He didn't even know who this cat was. The blood stench was so strong, it masked everything. And its pelt was matted with so much blood, he could barley tell what color it was.

Thankfully, the sound of paws rushing against stones made his head whip around. He saw a patrol of cats rushing forward. His body shook with relief. "Please, h-help! I don't know what happened," he cried out. He could see the familiar pelts of Palestorm, and Opalpaw. Moonsliver and Stripedwillow accompanied them — all of them holding equally mortified gazes.

"There's... so much blood," cried out Moonsliver, halting just before where the blood soaked the ground around him. He Knew his own pelt was sticky with the thick fluid. She seemed to not want to share in his sentiment. He couldn't blame here; it was beginning to make his stomach churn with nausea.

"Opalpaw, run back to camp and get Acorntremble. Tell him we need his help, and tell him its really bad. If we move this cat, they might die," Palestorm ordered with a calm expression on his face. He was much more sure of himself, more so than Ghostpaw had been. With a nod, Opalpaw glanced at him worriedly, before darting away into the shrubbery. When she had disappeared, he turned back to the gathered cats and fixed his gaze on the other Warriors.

"Stop the bleeding as much as you can, and try to clean the blood from their fur. I have no... no idea who this cat even is," he said nervously. Ghostpaw had shared the toms worry earlier, so he understood why he was so nervous. "It could be one of our Clanmates."

"What if it isn't? Will we still help them...?" Stripedwillow asked hesitantly.

He was received with a glare from Palestorm, the tom's pelt bristling as he said, "Of course we will! I'm not heartless enough to leave a cat to bleed to death."

Upon being scolded, the tom nudged Ghostpaw aside and began to hold the moss against the cats wound, his paws steady as the blood began to lessen. Moonsliver was already soaking moss in water, dragging it along the cats flank to try and remove the caked blood. Thankfully, it was warm enough out that hypothermia wouldn't be a problem.

When he was satisfied that the two were successfully at work, he turned to Ghostpaw and surveyed him with concern. "Are you hurt, Ghostpaw? Can you tell me exactly what happened when you found them?" he asked carefully, his eyes never leaving the cats face. Ghostpaw was focused on their pelt, which was finally beginning to scrub free of blood.

Inhaling carefully, he recounted everything that had happened up to finding the cat. When he was done, he received a sigh and a nod of respect. "You did better than any apprentice without medical training would have," he said carefully, his gaze soft. "Can you do me a couple more favors? Go find some more moss, and if you can, some cobweb?"

He nodded, padding tiredly away from the three cats and towards the undergrowth. His stomach churned as he watched the cat once more, before he disappeared to find the supplies. When he came back, he had wads of moss tucked under his chin, and swaths of cobweb wrapped around a stick held securely in his mouth. He set it against the stones, which were now slick with water and blood. The cats now soaked pelt was a silky, gray color. And this time he could distinctly tell they were a molly. Nobody in his Clan, thankfully.

"We don't know who she is... she can't..." Palestorm trailed off at Ghostpaw's arrival, his eyes flashing with sorrow. He nodded, letting the tom know he knew what he meant. She would forever be silent, if they managed to save her life. "Nonetheless, Opalpaw should be back soon with Acorntremble."

He sat against the stones, shivering against the breeze as night began to show its presence. Twinkling stars now lined the dusky colored sky, the light quickly fading from the day. His body felt weary; tired and aching. Finally, the restless felines watched as the familiar auburn pelt of their Medicine Cat came rushing through the greenery, both him and Opalpaw carrying plenty of herbs.

He only listened numbly as they recounted what had happened with one another, Opalpaw listening as she locked eyes with Ghostpaw. When they had finished, she made her way over and sat down next to him, pressing her pelt against his own. He was glad for the comfort — because despite the warm air, he had been shivering almost the entire time. His bright yellow eyes watched as the older cats huddled around the wounded she-cat, working to try and help her cling to life.

It seemed like eons before they all peeled away from her, all of them looking weary. He searched their expressions, to see if they looked sad or relieved. Finally, Acorntremble nodded towards the two apprentices sitting close together, his voice sounding resigned. "We'll need your help to carry her — carefully — back to camp. She'll be fine, but we can't leave her out here like this."

He nodded, padding over and waiting as the gathered cats all huddled around to hold her on their backs. He held up half of the weight on her haunches, before they all silently moved towards home. The travel was quiet — a breath of fear held in understanding among them. Whatever had attacked the she-cat, it had done so with merciless and murderous intent.

 _And what was worse, was that the markings were thin enough that they were probably caused by another cat._


	5. CH 03: Dream or Nightmare?

**CHAPTER 03: DREAM OR NIGHTMARE?**

* * *

Sticky, hot liquid sloshed to the ground in a splash of crimson droplets, showering the stones and staining them. His chest felt tight, his paws felt rubbed raw. He could feel the pain and stinging sensations of his wounds, pulsing and weakening his fighting spirit. The tom was glancing around wildly, his eyes stretched wide and his breath hitching with panic. Where did they go? They were just here, weren't they? He had to escape!

His instinct to flee the unseen predator overwhelmed him and his paws did the rest. Set into motion, he dashed onward, a cry escaping his maw — only, it hadn't been his voice. It was higher, more feminine as it screamed out in a terrified wail. His body jerked suddenly in an instinct to stop, feeling wrong and out of sorts. A dizzying sensation washed over him and he was thrust with a horrifying jolt. He had no control over his body. Onward he crashed, unsure where he was or even who he was. All he knew was that something was crashing in the undergrowth behind him.

His jaws — or rather, the other cats — opened again to let out a cry for help. Surely a patrol would hear him; or her, then, right? But just as the breath escaped him, he felt needle sharp claws lock around his muzzle, making it clamp shut with a jarring click. Harsh laughter and hot breath brushed his ears. A surge of red swept him like a colliding wave, almost as if blood had been splashed over his eyes. It surrounded him until it was all he could see — but the claws and the pain was still there.

Gasping for breath, he was yanked and turned so that he was pinned on his back now. The cat before him, he knew, was very strong. However he couldn't tell who it was. Their pelt was shifting constantly, like ever moving sand. Calico, tabby, silver fur, red, and now white — then back to tabby. His head was spinning and he spat, "Hel-!" but his cry was cut short.

Something sharp had pierced him, and a sickening sound filled his ears. But it wasn't anything compared to the wave of pain that suddenly flew through him. He gurgled in a silent screech, feeling hot liquid spray out of his mouth. And suddenly he was being moved. The feline dragged him easily, until he could hear the gurgle and slosh of water. And suddenly his vision cleared, a stream coming into view. It felt familiar.

The attacker was positioning his body now. He could see the paw being raised, claws unsheathing as he watched this cats blood travel in ringlets down the stream of water. But then paw paused. And suddenly he could hear someone approaching softly, unhurriedly. But they stopped and he could suddenly feel them quickening towards his spot with urgency now. He heard splashing, and watched as the morphing cat disappeared down the stream and into the shrubbery beyond — washing away their blood stained fur as they did so.

A muffled voice cried beyond his ears; he couldn't see the cat. Was he safe from this horrible nightmare?

* * *

He woke with a start, a chill creeping all the way up the young tom's spine and settling inside of his chest. What had that just been? He sat up shakily, feeling as if he had hardly gotten any rest at all. What in the name of StarClan...? his thoughts trailed away as he shook his head, trying to clear any remnants of that terrifying dream away.

"You okay?" a soft voice asked beside him.

He jolted, suddenly realizing that his pelt felt oddly warm at one side, despite the cool Green-Leaf air outside. Crickets hummed as Ghostpaw glanced down at Opalpaw, his gaze softening and his heart squeezing happily. He was glad he could share his nest with someone; it made him feel a bit better about...

And suddenly, yesterday came rushing back to him.

* * *

 _"Ghostpaw, please go ahead to camp and report to Larkstar everything that has happened. I want her prepared. Opalpaw, scrape together a nest for this cat; you'll have plenty of time, so you should be able to make something somewhat comfortable for her," Acorntremble ordered. His voice was calm — tired, but much more calm than the heavy atmosphere around the gathered cats._

 _He wondered silently how in the world he had remained so calm amidst everything — but he reminded himself the tom was old and experienced. He had probably seen far worse. Flicking his tail, he shifted so that Stripedwillow was carrying a portion of the she-cat. And then, the two apprentices fell silently into equal step as they bounded on ahead of the Warriors. Leaping over shrubbery and obstacles, their breaths were coming in quick gasps before they reached camp._

 _He paused to catch it, body trembling with the effort. But Opalpaw marched straight on with determination set in her watery gaze. He felt a surge of self assurance watching her, admiration spilling through his body. The white tom followed her pursuit, ignoring the questioning gazes gathered from the cats grooming their pelts for the night. Stopping short at the Leader's den, he skidded to a halt and called a respectful greeting._

 _"Come in, Ghostpaw," came his answer._

 _He pushed his way into the cozy den, blinking against the gloom until he spotted the familiar brindled pelt of Larkstar. Her blue eyes shown sleepily; she had obviously been sleeping. Another shape stirred beside her; the small black and white she-cat Morningbird. His pelt flashed with embarrassment; the two had been enjoying a peaceful night together. Begrudgingly he addressed the two she-cats with a dip of his head._

 _"Sorry to bother you two — but something serious has happened at the river border," he said nervously. Catching the attention of his Leader, he watched her rise to her paws with a frown. "I was out on the Hunting Patrol, when I saw blood staining the river. I rushed to inspect it, and there was a badly injured cat in the water."_

 _He paused, allowing himself some breath. And he was thankful when Larkstar answered with an alarmed mutter. "Was it any cat from our Clan?"_

 _He shook his head and watched the she-cat's gaze soften with relief; however they still held the same amount of vigorous concern. He was proud that despite a cat having no ties among the Clan, they would still try to save another cat's life. Encouraged, he stumbled over his words as he recalled the gruesome sight. "Her... her tongue had been... removed. She almost died, but Acorntremble rushed to save her just in time."_

 _"So that's why he and Opalpaw had suddenly left Camp, then. Hmm..." she trailed off thoughtfully, before flicking her tail over his ear. "Well done, Ghostpaw. You saved another cats life; I'm very proud of you and the rest of your patrol."_

 _He watched as she stood, before she padded out of the den. Morningbird cast him a concerned expression, before she too followed in pursuit after their Leader. Ghostpaw padded after her, and was just in time to see the Patrol heaving the limp body of the injured she-cat. Her rattling breaths told him she was still alive. His muscles ached with exhaustion, but he pushed it away and turned instead to trot quickly to the Medicine Cat's den. Opalpaw was just appearing, fur ruffled and cluttered with moss, but otherwise seeming fine._

 _Nodding in silent greeting, they both pushed back the trailing cover of willow branches that sheltered the comfy inside of the Den. Murmuring his thanks, Acorntremble and the rest of the cats disappeared inside. He dropped the curtain of greenery back, listening as something soft was slumped into the nest. Stepping back, he watched as the Warriors dispersed towards the fresh-kill pile. Larkstar nudged goodbye to Morningbird, before disappearing into the medicine Cat's den._

 _Glad his job was over, he was beginning to pad to his nest in the Apprentice's den when he heard a cry of relief, and paws thumping heavily toward him. Startled, he stopped dead and bristled. But his fur relaxed when he saw it was only his mentor. Giving a weary, however respectful dip of his head, he mumbled a greeting to Pinesweep._

 _The tabby huffed and crossly batted his ears, making him duck — though he was obviously a bit too slow. "Mousebrain!" his mentor grumbled, his body tense; however his eyes betrayed the concern he held. "Going off and getting yourself into trouble; StarClan knows I'll have my paws full."_

 _Knowing it was only his scare from today's events, Ghostpaw purred lightly and sat down, staring at his mentor with tired amusement. "Sorry, Pinesweep. I was going to find you as soon as possible, but Acorntremble wanted me to run and tell Larkstar about what happened."_

 _"Well... I'm just glad your safe, honestly," he remarked, before standing to his paws. "Have you eaten yet? I think you deserve to have a meal and rest after today."_

 _Shaking his head with halfhearted honesty, he said, "I'm not too hungry." It wasn't a lie. His stomach did ache with hunger, but he was still too unsettled to eat. Ghostpaw's stomach felt as if it were a tangle of tree roots at the moment. Suddenly, he sat alert and said, "That does remind me, though. I have three fish buried by Sunningrocks; do you want me to go and fetch them?"_

 _Pinesweep shook his head, gaze softening as he said, "No, I'll ask Palestorm to go and fetch them with me. I think we can both use a walk," he stated, before flicking the tom's ear affectionately with his tail. "Go and get some rest."_

 _Ghostpaw watched with relief as his mentor bounded away. Palestorm seemed ecstatic at the invite, and he couldn't help but smile in amusement as he watched them leave. Their pelts softly brushing, he couldn't help but wonder if they had finally committed. With a yawn, he shrugged the thoughts away and clambered tiredly towards the Apprentice's Den. Opalpaw was nowhere to be seen; so he climbed slowly into his usual nest and let his paw wrap around his body and tickle his nose._

 _Eyes closing, he felt sleep sweep him away as quickly as it took to say, "Mouse"._

* * *

He sat now with Opalpaw staring at him expectantly. Flicking his thoughts away, he said, "Yeah. I'm better than before. What time is it, anyways?" Ghostpaw stretched, letting out a big yawn. He had fallen asleep early, so it wasn't a surprise that he could still hear the soft sound of crickets outside.

"Just before Dawn, I think. The air is getting warmer and the sky isn't ink colored anymore. Anyways..." she trailed off, her pelt ruffling uneasily. "I had a hard time sleeping last night, after everything that happened. I don't think I'll get back to sleep either."

He felt a rush of guilt for probably being the one to wake her. "Sorry," he mumbled, before shaking his head and standing up. His gaze bright, he asked, "Wanna go out and hunt before everyone gets up? I could use some fun right now."

The small she-cat's gaze flashed with relief as she stood to follow him. "Lead the way," she said cheerily, in much better spirits than before. Smiling at this, he turned and trotted into the cool night clearing. His stomach grumbled hungrily, but he decided to put off eating until his mentor woke up. He didn't want to upset any one; besides, if he did some early hunting, he might be able to rest a bit more.

Padding on, he relished the cool air of the forest as they left camp and moved through the undergrowth. Opalpaw silently followed him at his shoulder, glancing at him every so often before quickly looking away when he caught it. She was acting rather funny today; nothing like how level headed she'd been yesterday. Opalpaw had been confident, and determined; something he had found incredibly inspiring. And then, his thoughts tumbled back to their mystery guest, wounded in the Medicine Cat den.

Ghostpaw wanted to check on the she-cat, and make sure that Acorntremble had actually been able to save her. He knew the Medicine Cat was skilled, and that he said he had, but... he couldn't help but feel slightly off put by the horrible nightmare he had experienced.

Lost in thought, the white tom hardly noticed the tangle of branches before it was too late. He stumbled awkwardly, letting out a cry of surprise before he fell head over heels into a chilly puddle of water. Barley contained laughter sounded above him as he peered upwards, having landed on his back.

Opalpaw stood over him, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Smooth moves there, Ghostpaw. I'm sure RiverClan enemies will quake in their fur when they see you tumbling around the battle field," she teased, her laughter escaping more easily now.

Embarrassed, but unwilling to give in, he gave a quiet roar — not too loud to wake sleeping prey, but enough to give meaning to his sarcastic banter. "Fear me! I'll be the greatest Warrior yet; every cat shall drown in my wake," he cried dramatically, before wrapping his paws securely around her neck and sending her toppling into the water with him. He sprang up triumphantly, leaping only halfway out of the water before he felt himself dragged back down.

Laughing, he twisted and batted playfully at the now soaked Opalpaw, enjoying the calming atmosphere around them. They both collapsed in a fit of laughter, sending arches of water cascading around them and spray the foliage. This disturbed some Fireflies; small little creatures who lit up in the night. The danced up into the stars, before disappearing and climbing farther away from the pair.

He was about to launch another attack, until he heard a harsh voice stab his ears. "What do you think your doing?"

He turned slowly, his heart dropping to his paws as he saw Boneshiver standing with a very smug looking Crimsonpaw. "See, told you. Apprentice's shouldn't be sneaking out when there is this _dangerous_ thing sneaking around, right, Father?" he heard his brother chide snarkily.

But his rebuke was cut off with a furious hiss. "Shut your mouth, Crimsonpaw, and mind your manners. We're truly in a time of struggle right now; don't take things so lightly," he heard the white Deputy growl, before turning back to the two apprentice's who were now shuffling their paws. "As for you two, we're going back to camp."

Without waiting for a reply, he watched his Father march off towards camp. Crimsonpaw who had looked so proud before, now looked incredibly annoyed as he trailed after him, obviously deflated from the snap he had received.

This, at least, allowed Ghostpaw some amusement as he trudged on, Opalpaw dejectedly shooting him a roll of her eyes. He silently agreed.

The milky light of dawn was spreading through the forest by the time they reached Camp, and cats were beginning to stir. Gorsekit and Mallardkit stumbled on awkward and stiff legs, playfully chasing Barkruffle's tail with tiny paws. Seedfreckle sat with Pebbleskip, both of them sharing prey before they were most likely about to go out. Pinesweep sat alone, grooming out sleep ruffled fur.

His mentor pricked his ears as he watched the silent team of four trudge into camp. Feeling his pelt flash with shame, he watched as Boneshiver beckoned him over with a flick of his ears. The tabby tom trotted to the ragtag group calmly, followed by a curious Palestorm. They both regarded the Deputy respectfully. "Boneshiver. What have we got here?"

"These two snuck out of Camp without permission — and, might I add, when there is a clear danger now," the vast white tom growled. "And, I've decided to give them punishment. They are to clean all old bedding out, and have it replaced by sunset."

His stomach dropped, expression clouding with anger at such a harsh punishment. They surely wouldn't be able to get that all done by today. it might even take more than two sunrises to clean all that bedding out. Not to mention, having to search and restock the moss storage and nests. Opening his mouth to protest, he was cut short as his mentor shot him a silencing glare before stepping forward.

Pinesweep's body was calm, but his eyes blazed fiercely at the large tom. "I respect that you are the Deputy, Boneshiver — however, Ghostpaw and Opalpaw are _our_ apprentices," he indicated boldly, with a glance at Palestorm. "I think we should decide whether or not they are punished, and what their punishment is to be."

The muscular tom bristled and his ears flicked back with anger; however whatever he had been about to reply with was cut off as Larkstar padded over to investigate the commotion. "I heard everything," she remarked elegantly, eyes turning to bore into Ghostpaw's pelt. He ducked his head respectfully. However her gaze softened as she continued, "And though I do agree with you, Pinesweep, I do think they need to learn their repercussions. We can't have anyone suffering as the she-cat in our Camp has suffered."

Pinesweep nodded respectfully to his leader, taking a step back. It was amazing to see the hostile tom suddenly relaxed by their Leader's presence.

The lean, brindled she-cat continued on as she said, "As for the punishment, Boneshiver, it is a bit harsh. They helped exceptionally well yesterday — and I think they deserve a tiny bit of leisure. If it weren't for your son, that she-cat would have possibly even died yesterday."

Relieved to hear this, the Apprentice flicked his gaze at Boneshiver. He had almost expected some sort of praise from his Father, regarding his hard work yesterday. But all his gaze confirmed was that the large tom was silently indifferent.

A chill crept up his spine, stomach wrenching with a bitter pain as he focused back on Larkstar. Ghostpaw listened as she directed her attention at the two young cats. "I want you to take fresh kill to the Queens, Elders, and Medicine Cat — plus the injured molly. If She feels up to it. And then I want you to help Acorntremble with whatever he needs."

Nodding, and realizing the conversation was over, he turned to the Fresh-kill pile to begin their punishment. However he listened as he heard Pinesweep call after him, "And make sure to eat yourself, the two of you, after your done!" He was sure his mentor was remembering how Ghostpaw hadn't hardly eaten since Yesterday morning. Glad he had someone looking out for him, he nodded in response.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on as he grabbed two fish from the pile, dragging it to the Medicine Cat's den. This was his chance to check and see if the she-cat had made it. "Hello, I'fe brought sumf frey!" he mumbled around his mouthful. His mouth watered hungrily at the taste and scent of fish, making him itch to eat himself.

"Come in!" Acorntremble's voice called in response.

He trudged inside, dragging the fish along the ground with his head raised to attempt and keep it in the air. Chuckling in amusement, the old auburn tom bent down to grab his own helping. With the weight relieved, he was able to travel further into the den and set it gentle beside the makeshift nest Opalpaw had made yesterday. He saw a pile of silvery gray fur rise and fall in rhythmic breathing. She seemed better than yesterday, that was for sure; and he couldn't help but admire how pretty she was without all of the blood masking her pelt.

She had been groomed free of most of the debris, a wad of moss tucked all the way around her muzzle to probably stop the bleeding of her tongue. "Looking better, isn't she?" he heard the Medicine Cat ask through a mouthful of food. He nodded in agreement, though he felt a bit foolish for dragging the second fish all the way here. She probably wouldn't be able to eat properly for a while. "Spent most of the evening cleaning her up. With the help of Opalpaw, too. She's a real trooper, that one."

Ghostpaw was glad her hard work had been noticed; she was always constantly worrying about living in her sisters shadow. Not much unlike himself. He was about to respond, when his stomach gave a very loud rumbling. Acorntremble chuckled as said, "Sit with me and eat, will you? You were also a big help yesterday. No mind Boneshiver and your punishment; I won't have a brave young'in like you starve."

Casting him a thankful glance, he sat down tiredly and tucked into his meal, relishing the familiar taste of fish. "Has she woken at all?" he asked curiously. "I just wonder who she is, or where she's from..."

He watched the Medicine Cat shake his head in answer, ears flicking tiredly as he took another bite before swallowing and answering, "She was in and out of consciousness all night; kept dislodging her moss and getting blood everywhere. I finally got her to swallow some Poppyseed's so she could fall asleep. Thank StarClan for that."

Finishing his fish as he listened, he swiped his tongue over his maw and glanced at her nervously. "If she's from another Clan... won't she be missed soon?"

"Oh, yes, very much," Acorntremble stated gravely. "This might bode ill for RiverClan, too. If some cat where to think RiverClan had done this crime to her, we would inflict an all out war with that Clan. Especially if its ThunderClan — they're already hostile over Sunningrocks."

Nodding nervously, he was about to respond when the mossy nest gave a sudden jolt.

The she-cat had suddenly scrambled to her paws, pelt bristling and claws scraping messily all around her. Ghostpaw watched in horror as she turned to the two cats, letting out a horrible crying noise. It sounded like she was trying to talk; but all that came out was useless garbles. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped. "Ahhabaaahhh jahhk hhahhhh," she cried out desperately, before letting out a chilling wail.

Ghostpaw shuddered as he and Acorntremble leapt to their paws at the same time, pelts bristling with alarm. He could only watch and listen to the horrible, haunting wails of the she-cat as the older and more experienced tom tried to calm her.

Whatever the thing that brutally attacked her had been, it had obviously struck absolute fear into her. And suddenly, his previous nightmare came rushing back to him as he remembered the horrible scene. A creeping suspicion was gnawing at him; something had been almost too familiar about the river. The blood, and the quick approaching sound of paws. Had he witnessed the almost murder of this feline?


	6. Ch 04: Strange Eyes

**CHAPTER 04: STRANGE EYES**

* * *

"Please, please, calm down," urged the gentle voice of Acorntremble. He was now crouched before the she-cat, his body relaxed and his eyes welcoming. The white apprentice was impressed with their Medicine Cat; he always seemed to know what the right thing to do was. And the she-cat's tense body smoothed a bit, though her fear scent was still strong. It practically rolled in waves off of her pelt. Her eyes darted too and fro, trying to recognize where she was.

"Ghostpaw, could you please fetch some water? She might feel a bit better after she's had a drink," the old tom instructed suddenly, turning calmly to fix him with his sharp gaze. Nodding, he darted away towards the moss storage in the den while he heard Acorntremble soothe the she-cat.

Grabbing the spongy, green substance, he exited the den and padded easily toward the shallow stream that wove just beyond the Nursery. Collecting the cold water, he resisted getting some himself and trotted hurriedly back to the den. Larkstar, who had been sunbathing outside, stood to her paws quickly as if she had been waiting for this moment. The brindled she-cat trotted towards him, but he shot her a warning look and waved his tail for her to wait.

Once inside the den, he was impressed to see Acorntremble pressing a paw against the feline's flank. Quietly, he tentatively padded forward and ducked his head, trying his best to seem small and nonthreatening. It was hard, what with his abnormally large size, but she only flinched slightly as he dropped the moss next to her. Ghostpaw watched as she sniffed it carefully, before she struggled with getting the precious drops of water; it would probably be harder now without a tongue.

As if on instinct, he padded forward and calmly said, "Here, let me help." He saw her hesitate, before giving in and opening her maw. Gently, he rolled it to the very tip of the moss nest and placed it just on the molly's mouth, squeezing down so that the water wouldn't choke her. It soaked her muzzle, but she gave a small sigh of thanks and sat back, looking tired and worn out.

Quietly, he picked his way over to Acorntremble and stretched up to whisper, "Larkstar is waiting outside."

With a nod, the tom got up and offered her a smile. "I'll be just a moment... Ghostpaw will be here if you need anything; if its anything serious, Ghostpaw please shout for me," he said, giving a confident nod before disappearing through the Den entrance and out into the Clearing.

Awkwardly, Ghostpaw shuffled his paws as they waited in silence for the tom. When it seemed he wouldn't be rushing back anytime soon, he glanced at the silver she-cat and caught her gaze. Smiling hesitantly, he said, "I'm... ah, I'm Ghostpaw. I don't know how much you know right now, but your currently in RiverClan. We found you at the border..." he trailed off, not wanting to plunge her too far into the horrible experience. He, especially, knew it had been gruesome and terrifying.

She seemed at a loss for a moment, dazed as she closed her bright blue eyes, before she opened them and smiled. She had probably been a very bubbly, and optimistic cat; any other feline he knew would have probably not wanted to be social at all after going through what she did.

"So... can... I ask you if you have a name? Or if... your from a Clan?" he tried suddenly, steering the subject away from her troubles. She seemed at a loss again; though more at being quizzical in how she could communicate it.

He listened patiently as she attempted to blubber out a few nonexistent words, before she gazed up with a sad expression crossing her face. He smiled, and rose a paw, drawing a claw through the dusty floor of the Den. It was a very crude looking flower; and clearly was an invitation to do impressions rather than words. Brightening, he watched as she drew a paw up before she motioned at her own pelt. He was taken aback a bit, expression furrowing with confusion.

"Erm... Fur? That's a... bit of a — um — interesting... name," he said, trying to sound supportive. This inflected a half laugh from her, a sound of wheezing breath.

Encouraged, she shook her head and pointed again at her pelt. Thinking, he wondered if she meant the color of it. It wasn't as glossy as any RiverClan cat, but it was a very pretty shade of gray. Flicking his ears forward, he tried, "Gray? Oh — no? Alright..."

Watching as she rolled her eyes, she got up with shaky paws, so that her back was suddenly lit by the warm afternoon light seeping through the den walls. Her fur was a rippling, beautiful silvery color; dancing in the light with life. Smiling, he exclaimed, "Silver?"

She nodded, though it looked as if she wanted to elaborate on her name a bit — did that mean she was a Warrior? But they were cut off from their little game as a familiar auburn pelt drifted through the Den entrance once more. "Her name is Silver," he said proudly, receiving an admiring glimmer in the Medicine Cat's bright yellow gaze. Nodding to him, Ghostpaw stood and backed away to give the tom more room now, adding in, "That's as far as we got, though..."

Larkstar followed after him; though it seemed to spook the she-cat as she shrank back with her renewed fear at different faces. Flicking his ears back, he exchanged a glance with the two before standing and turning to leave. "I'll let you guys go over things with her; I probably need to find Pinesweep anyways."

Without waiting for a response, he trotted into Camp and glanced around for any of the familiar faces he had grown accustomed to. As if on cue, Opalpaw's cream colored pelt peeled from the shade of the Elders Den. Catching his eye, she bounded toward him with a bright expression on her face. "All finished with my duties; how about you?"

He nodded, saying, "Everything seems to be done. Plus, I helped Acorntremble and Larkstar figure out the mystery she-cat's name." In afterthought, he glanced towards the den worriedly. He hoped that she would be able to recover easily; she really did seem to have been a very bright cat.

"So what is it?" she asked after a few heartbeats, poking his shoulder teasingly — Ghostpaw realized he'd taken too long in replying. "The suspense is killing me."

Laughing, he flicked her ear with his tail tip and said, "Silver, apparently. Though I think she was a Clan cat... she seemed to have more to... erm... show me? But she couldn't because we were interrupted..." he trailed off, frowning slightly. "Anyways... should we go and find Pinesweep and Palestorm?"

"No need!" called a breathless voice; the slim form of Palestorm came bounding towards the two apprentices. "Pinesweep is out on a Border Patrol; but I decided I would get some training in for the both of you before the sun set today."

Ghostpaw glanced to the sky, noting with a shock that it was already sinking fast towards the treetops. Where had the time gone? Flicking his tail, he straightened and nodded to the experienced tom. "Okay! Battle training?"

"You guessed it. Sadly, its been pretty lack-luster with battle training as of late. But I'm the best fighter there is, so don't fret," the tom teased, amusement causing his whiskers to twitch. Opalpaw snorted beside him, and Ghostpaw rolled his eyes, before following as the tom led them out and into the forest. Sunlight splashed the undergrowth, clinging like honey and soaking the forest in its warm light. He inhaled deeply, closing is eyes and only listening with his ears.

The sound of scuttling paws told him there was a mouse not too far from here; it sounded like it had found itself a delicious seed. His maw parted as he drew in the scents as well, picking up the hint of a trace of this mornings patrols. Most fresh, though, was Boneshiver; he appeared to be alone. Inhaling deeper, he was surprised when a paw cuffed his ear gently.

"What do you smell?" Palestorm asked curiously; not showing a hint of annoyance at having to backtrack to where Ghostpaw had stopped walking.

Pelt flushing with embarrassment from being so slow, and for feeling a twinge of nervousness for his father, he brushed it away and said, "A mouse, and today's patrols. Are we going to hunt it...?"

His question was hesitant, and he watched as his mentor flick an ear. "If we had the time, we would. But we do need to train tonight. C'mon," he instructed, leading the way as Ghostpaw followed behind. Opalpaw was already waiting in the Training Hollow — a cozy clearing surrounded by a stream that branched off towards the main river.

Already the air was turning cool with the promise of night-time, causing him to shiver a little with apprehension. He had always preferred cooler days — his pelt was long and thick. It always seemed to trap in heat. Shaking his wandering thoughts away, he made himself focus on Palestorm instead.

"Today I'll teach you the Pebble Drop technique!" he declared excitedly. All of his energy was like a wave, threatening to wash the white tom off of his paws. Continuing, the pale tabby tom said, "It's named that because the sole purpose of this move is to drive out the air from your opponents lungs. It makes it much easier to defeat them — but, you also have to be quick. As quickly as a cat can loose their breath, they can also regain it."

Nodding, he watched as Palestorm padded into the middle of the clearing. "Now, watch as I do," he instructed. Both apprentices watched with interest. Opalpaw's mentor circled for a moment, before crouching very low. In awe, he watched his muscles suddenly flex as he sprung into the air, turning skillfully with his back paws so that he was propelled midair and dropping with speed. He landed with a thud, causing the earth around them to tremble slightly.

"Woah," he heard Opalpaw breathe. He had to agree, it incredibly impressive. And just as soon as he landed, he straightened up and beamed at the two.

"Now! Once you've done that, you can choose to combine your own combat moves into it. Remember, use the move to your advantage and you'll be able to send your opponent running. I'm certain I even sent ThunderClan's own Deputy running from it," he said with a chuckle. And then more seriously, he nodded at the two. "Alright, now I want to see you two practice what you saw me do."

Swallowing his nerves, he straightened up and padded to his own respective corner, before turning to catch a glimpse of Opalpaw as she attempted the move. She spun in the air, though her body twisted awkwardly and she ended up landing on her side, puffing with effort. Wanting to try his best, he crouched low and dug his paws into the sandy clearing. Springing upwards, he twisted his back paws just as he had seen Palestorm do.

He was flying through the air, a sense of exhilaration lifting him up. And then his claws unsheathed and he landed with a thud to the floor. His paws hurt from the effort and the landing, with his chest knocking clumsily into the earth — but he was proud of his own work. He even received a purring praise from Palestorm.

"Good job, Ghostpaw! You'll make an excellent Warrior, you know," he praised, sending happiness buzzing through Ghostpaw's entire body.

He glanced at Opalpaw with a slightly nervous expression, half expecting her to be miffed with him showing off. So used to his constant competition with Crimsonpaw, he was surprised to find only warm admiration in her expression. His heart fluttered for a second and he let a wide smile stretch across his maw.

"Alright, back to practicing!" came Palestorm's order.

* * *

Tiny stars were beginning to spread across the skyline, pretty auburn hues mixing with indigo and creating a beautiful view. His head was craned up, watching as they hid in and between tree branches as they passed. Finally, he could smell the familiar tang of cats and glanced ahead. Palestorm was padding ahead with Opalpaw, who was prancing around him and laughing about something. She glanced back and beamed at him, before shooting forward and disappearing into the water that surrounded camp.

Smiling slightly, he dipped into the water himself — much calmer than she had been — and waded to the far shore. Shaking the water easily from his glossy fur, he slipped into camp and instantly caught the wandering eyes of Acorntremble. The tom was staring intensely at him, his eyes seeming to scorch a hole through his pelt. His fur prickled uneasily but he pressed on, ignoring it and picking up a Water Vole from the Fresh-kill pile.

"Did you do something to ruffle his pelt?" came the familiar ring of Pinesweep's usually exhausted voice. Glancing up, Ghostpaw shook his head and shuffled his paws.

"Not particularly. I've just helped him with Silver, that's all. I don't really know whats up with him," he answered honestly, refusing to glance back over in case he was still staring. Which he was sure he was, because his pelt kept tingling with nervous energy. Shaking it off, he beamed more excitedly at his mentor and said, "Palestorm taught us the Pebble Drop!"

Pinesweep grabbed a mouse for himself and padded to sit in the shade of the Willow tree, indicating for him to follow. "Did he now?" he asked through a mouthful of prey, amusement flashing in his eyes. And then, he caught a look of guilt as the tabby tom added, "I would have taught it to you today too, but Patrols have been intense since the Gathering... and, especially after the accident."

Ghostpaw nodded in understanding, sitting beside his mentor and giving him a calm flick with his tail. "Its okay, Pinesweep. I'm lucky to have been given such an important cat as a mentor," he purred, the truth in his words ringing loud with his own pride for the tom. This seemed to unruffle his prickly brown fur, and they both ate in comfortable silence for a moment longer.

"You know, Larkstar is very impressed with you," he commented after a moment, his expression glowing with pride. "She says you show a lot of promise."

His belly lurched with excitement and nerves.

"R-really?" he asked with wide eyes. Then, he dampened a bit and tried to nonchalantly poke at his Vole, suddenly quiet. Feeling his heart hammer against his chest, he glanced sideways at his mentor and asked, "Did... uh... Boneshiver say anything...?"

Pinesweep's expression faltered and he was disheartened to see his mentor turn to his meal for a mouthful of prey. That was his answer, then.

But then the tom's voice carried towards him, an attempt to recover and calm the younger cat. "Boneshiver is a very private cat. He doesn't share much with anyone, so I wouldn't take it too close to heart, young one. I grew up with him, so I know very well that he is... prickly, to say the least. But I'm sure he's noticed. He probably just doesn't want you with a head to big for your shoulders."

His comment made him smile, snorting as Pinesweep ruffled the top of his head with a paw. His chest felt light as he heard the tom say, "But in my eyes, Ghostpaw, your doing very great. I couldn't have been prouder to be gifted with such a promising Apprentice."

Feeling at a loss for words, he purred with delight and went to finish his meal. He respected his Mentor with all of his heart, something that was apparently returned towards him. He felt lucky, to be given such an opportunity at becoming a great Warrior like him.

Silently, the white apprentice sat and groomed his pelt as the stars grew brighter and the sky was swallowed in darkness. He only stirred when his mentor suddenly stood, giving him an affectionate flick on the ear with his tail. "Well, I'm off now. Dawn Patrol — fun Warrior duties. Make sure to get some rest, too."

Crickets chorused through the camp; most of the cats had gone to bed by now too. He was about to head in himself, when rustling caught his attention. Ghostpaw watched with a prickle of unease as he saw Crimsonpaw march into camp with a very large trout clamped in his maw. He sat up to call a greeting to his brother, before he was cut short by his Father padding in close behind with two fish. He watched as the large tom bent to give Crimsonpaw an affectionate flick of his tail.

"I'm very proud of you," he heard Boneshiver say through his own catch, before he disappeared to deposit his prey and head to the Warriors Den.

Ghostpaw's chest felt suddenly tight and heavy. His paws were glued to the floor of the clearing. He watched his brother prance to the pile of prey, head and tail held high. He dropped his catch, before smugly making sure to pad his way. He caught the other white tom's brightly colored amber gaze. His pelt prickled as he heard him say, "Hear that? Bet he's never praised you before, huh?" before disappearing into the Apprentice's den.

He grimaced and fixed his gaze on his paws. His Father _hadn'_ t ever praised him before. And that's why it stung so much when it had been plainly rubbed into his face. Ears flattening against his head, he closed his eyes and focused instead on the sounds of the forest.

 _I don't need Boneshiver's praise._

He was already making everyone else proud. But, as much as he tried to repeat the thought in his head, he couldn't help feeling that it wasn't quite true.

 _I don't need Boneshiver's praise... right?  
_

* * *

" _Ghostpaw_ ," came a surly sounding voice.

His eyes peeled open, and he was staring ahead at a devastated looking forest. The tree's were covered in rot, and the leaves had all withered on their branches. The river which bordered his territory with ThunderClan stank of Death; and when he looked at it closer, he could see that the sluggish moving water looked shockingly like blood. Feeling his pelt prickle with unease, he padded closer and saw to his horror the drifting bodies of cats, their faces all frozen in terror.

" _Ghostpaw_ ," the voice suddenly said again, louder and much more fierce.

He turned suddenly, letting out a small gasp as he saw a towering tom with brilliantly lit golden fur and bright blue eyes. He shuddered. The eyes were like ice, gripping his veins and coaxing any and all strength out of him. Ghostpaw took a step back, his pelt prickling. "Who... who are you?"

Heart thumping madly, the tom spoke in that same booming and commanding voice. His gaze was a much softer color, his pelt flowing with a comforting warm. It made this nightmarish world seem a bit more bearable to look at. The mighty Warrior growled, "You'll know soon enough, young Ghostpaw. As for now, I'll give you some words of warning."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling suddenly drained of all energy as the tom continued. "Your path can only be decided by you, Ghostpaw. You alone are responsible for that. But this advice comes at a price; no matter how hard you fight, you'll be haunted by those decisions. No matter your choice and intent."

His heart hammered against his chest. It felt as if it were about to break free and shatter his entire being. The forest suddenly whirled around him, rippling and distorting like sunlight on the surface of water. Gasping as if he were chocking, being flung up against a shore of rocks and hard objects. He opened his mouth to cry out in pain.

Eyes flinging open and pelt standing on end, the white furred tom leapt to his paws, ready to attack whatever seemed to be crushing him. But he was relieved to see his home, and the pale streaks of Dawn coloring the sky. His body trembled as he glanced up at the cat who had waken him, glad to be out of his Nightmare.

But his stomach twisted nervously when he saw it was Acorntremble. His eyes burned into his own pale yellow ones, making him flinch away.


	7. CH 05: Helper's Aid

**CHAPTER 05: HELPER'S AID  
**

* * *

Acorntremble stood wreathed in a halo of golden light, his pale eyes stabbing into Ghostpaw's own amber ones. The auburn tom regarded him for another moment, before flicking his ears back and saying, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I need help gathering herbs today, and Larkstar instructed me to take you."

Ghostpaw felt his stomach churn nervously. So far, he'd been more or less avoiding the Medicine Cat. It wasn't like he didn't particularly like him, or find him threatening. He was just always intensely watching Ghostpaw, whenever he had his free time. So yeah, he'd been trying to avoid him. It seemed like he wanted to discuss something important with him, but he honestly couldn't understand what, or why.

Heaving himself to his paws with a wide yawn, he attempted to act nonchalant about the situation despite the nervous flicks of his tail tip. Acorntremble led the way out into the sunlit clearing. It felt warm on his back; pleasant, considering the nightmare he'd just woken from. The words of the large tom still rang in his ears, making him shiver slightly despite himself.

"I don't bite," Acorntremble remarked suddenly with a snort, drawing him from his thoughts. He continued on, his gaze softening. "I know you probably think its a bit boring, gathering herbs with a Medicine Cat. But Pinesweep and I both thought it might be a good change for you, after everything that's happened..."

He trailed off, but his words stabbed at his chest and made his throat swell. He couldn't exactly describe why he felt this way, but he almost felt angry. A bit betrayed, really. Pinesweep had suggested he should collect _herbs_ , of all things? Surely he didn't think that little of Ghostpaw? The white tom fought back the feeling and instead let out a sigh as he answered, "I appreciate the concern, though I've been fine, really."

Acorntremble didn't look too convinced, which worried Ghostpaw. If he thought he really wasn't doing too well, he might suggest even more herb collecting. And truthfully, he didn't think he could handle being subjected to that. He mustered all the happy emotions he could and beamed at the tom. "Lead the way?"

The Medicine Cat relaxed a little, before turning and taking the invitation. He led the way through the reeds, and towards the more marshy territory. Birdsong carried in from the trees, and soon he was walking on spongy grass instead of solid ground. He could see where the land dipped down in certain places, most certainly holding pockets of murky water.

Frogs croaked among the underbrush, making him wonder if they tasted remotely as good as lizards. As if on cue, his stomach gave a protesting growl. Embarrassed, he ducked his head, only to be met with an amused chuckle from the more senior Tom.

"Don't worry, it won't take that long. Once we get back, you should be able to eat," he assured Ghostpaw, his eyes bright despite their previously awkward conversation. "We should be back a little after Sunhigh, if we're quick enough."

"So, what's on the menu?" Ghostpaw said after a few moments, tasting the air and wondering what exactly they would be looking for. He could only recall a few things, but other than that, he was pretty stumped when it came to herbs. He didn't honestly know the first thing about them.

"Horsetail," Acorntremble responded with ease. "It grows around here. After that, I need to get some Poppy Seeds. Silver's wounds are showing signs of infection, so I wanted to treat that right away."

He said it like it was only a matter of casual discussion, but the news sent the young tom's stomach twisting with panic. Silver's wounds were infected? His mind began to worry itself in circles, wondering if she were okay and if she would ever be okay. Ghostpaw barley noticed the root of a tree creeping up on him before it was too late. He was sent tumbling headfirst into cold water.

He gasped in surprise, floundering and spluttering, before pulling himself out of the water and upright onto the bank. Shaking droplets from his ears, he cursed himself under his breath. Thank StarClan he hadn't been with Pinesweep, otherwise his mentor wouldn't have let him live that down. Instead, he met the concerned gaze of Acorntremble.

"You okay?" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, feeling embarrassed for the second time that morning. He was glad that the tom wasn't given the chance to press any further about the situation, because at that moment Ghostpaw spotted a peculiar plant. And, more interestingly, he actually remembered what it looked like. "Look," he added suddenly, his spirits brightening a bit.

On the other side of the bank, a batch of Horsetail grew in tall stalks. Untouched, and thankfully, enough to restock the Medicine Cat's storage. He glanced over at Acorntremble, somewhat glad that the tom seemed pretty impressed. "Great job," he congratulated, moving into the water and wading easily to the other side.

It was a bit harder for Ghostpaw to push through the murky water, given that the Medicine Cat was much taller, but he emerged on the bank just as Acorntremble had gathered all that he needed. He pushed a pawful towards Ghostpaw. He bent down to grab the mouthfuls of stalks. Thankfully, all they needed to gather now was Poppy Seeds, and he could return to camp and eat.

"Alright," Acorntrembled mumbled through his mouthful. "We can find the Poppy Seeds by the Twoleg clearing."

Though his tone was casual, his expression was steely with warning. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he shook his head and led the way through the underbrush. Ghostpaw followed, not knowing the way given that he'd never actually been there before. Pinesweep had said he would take him when he was older, when the clearing wasn't so full of Twolegs. Curiosity tugged at his chest. Were they really that dangerous?

As they trudged on, he caught sight of the river bordering ThunderClan territory through the trees. It glinted in the sun, making him yearn for the feel of fresh water through his muddied white pelt. But just then, he saw a group of cats — a ThunderClan patrol, most likely — through the trees. They seemed to be confused, padding up and down the bank as if irritated. He was about to stop and turn towards them, when Acorntumble flicked his ear with his tail.

"We should leave them. ThunderClan hasn't exactly been friendly towards us, after Sunningrocks. And though StarClan forbids a Warrior to lay a claw on a Medicine Cats pelt, I don't want to take any risks. I'm all that RiverClan has, at the moment," he said quietly, the unease clear in his voice. He sounded weary; much more tired than Ghostpaw had ever seen him before.

He felt a surge of pity, and much stronger, a feeling of guilt. He'd been avoiding the tom at all costs, but it seemed that everyone had their minds on something. Acorntremble was the wise Medicine Cat — but he must have been fairly stressed given the recent events. Everyone had a bit more on their paws these days. And even if he was wise, he was still after all just a cat. And suddenly, with that thought, he felt a strong urge to confide with the tom about his strange dream.

Ghostpaw nodded and followed after Acorntremble as he decided what he should do. Surely he should, right? He was the Clan's Medicine Cat, after all. Finally, the white tom cleared his throat uneasily and meowed around his mouthful, "I... can I ask you something?"

He could tell from the tom's body language that he had caught his interest rather quickly, making him hesitate a bit more. It was almost like he'd been waiting for the opportunity to strike up a conversation. The silence drew on, and Acorntremble glanced back at him quizzically. "Well?"

Pausing, he glanced up at hints of the sky flashing through the trees. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "I've been having these drea—" but his sentence was cut short as a wave of odd scents crashed over him. The smell of something unfamiliar, tinged with foul crowfood. Strange noises shouted and whooped through the trees, making his pelt stand on end. "What was that?"

Acorntremble looked like he wanted to press further with the unasked question, but chose instead to focus on the task at hand. "Twolegs. Pinesweep hasn't taken you this way, has he?" the tom said, glancing back at Ghostpaw. When he nodded, the auburn tom turned towards the loud noises and nodded. "Figures. Twolegs are pretty odd, you see. They come to this clearing every Newleaf, and Greenleaf — and then, they go away when Leaffall comes around. They leave a bunch of rubbish around, and sometimes even bring their dogs."

Ghostpaw couldn't help but feel a flash of alarm. As if sensing his unease, the Medicine Cat smiled at him. "Thankfully, I don't smell any dog. But be careful. Twolegs have been known to try and catch cats—" he cut himself short, his expression flashing with grief, before he shook it off and nodded ahead of them. "Anyways. Just stay low, and be very careful. The Poppy's grow at the edge of the clearing, but even there it can be pretty dangerous. Just stay close to me, alright?"

He nodded confidently, not wanting to show how nervous he truly felt. He couldn't imagine how horrible it would be, to be caught by a smelly Twoleg, and then taken away from his Clan. Not to mention, the idea of a slobbering dog made his pelt crawl.

Acorntremble led the way to the edge of the trees, where a large clearing stretched out before them. The grass was green, rippling with life as a breeze stirred up. He could almost imagine why WindClan must love running; the feeling of it rushing through his pelt made him feel like he could run to the ends of the Earth. Continuing through the trees, hidden in the shade, he watched as his Clanmate began sniffing and looking around.

"You can set your mouthful down, you'll need it if you want to find the Poppies easier," Acorntremble called over his shoulder, pushing on around the edge of the clearing. "It's a red flower, so smell for something along those lines."

Though the description was vague, Ghostpaw nodded and set down the Horsetail. He remembered the toms warning about sticking close, but he felt they would find it faster if they split up. Besides, he was hungry, and he really just wanted to get back to camp. Opalpaw was probably training right now, without him. The thought urged him forward as he headed in the opposite direction as the Medicine Cat.

He scanned the clearing, desperately looking for what the tom had described. He almost felt hopeless until he spotted a patch of bright red flowers, swaying in the breeze. They were nestled a little ways in the clearing, a bit farther from the trees than he would have liked. But he shook his head, chastising how childish he was being, and pushed out into the bright sunlight. Keeping low to the ground, he crept forward and carefully made his way through the grass.

"Ghostpaw!" he heard Acorntremble hiss with terror.

Too late. He was within reach, when a large shadow fell across him, making him startle. Ghostpaw looked up and saw a large, hairless creature staring down at him. It made a crying noise, gesturing toward him with huge, clumsy paws. The Twoleg crouched, making garbled cooing noises. He sat frozen to the ground, his heart racing. He dared to steal a look at the Poppies. They were so close. Deciding that if he waited any longer, he would be scooped up by the horrible creature, he darted forward. A quick snap of the stems and he had a large mouthful bristling from his maw.

"Hurry!" he heard the Medicine Cat cry. He could just see him, crouching in the cover of some ferns.

He didn't have to be told twice, or wait to see what the Twoleg was doing as it cried out in a delighted mumble. The shadow seemed to recede as he raced forward, until he saw two large paws obstruct his sight. Something fuzzy was draped over his body, and two large arms began to wrap around him. Terror made him twist around in horror as he was being scooped up.

Whatever the Twoleg had covered him in was making it difficult to move; as if a particularly large pile of moss had engulfed his entire body. He clutched the poppies determinedly, and wriggled with all his might. His paw finally felt a bit of loose room, and he quickly took advantage of it. It came up, claws unsheathed, to rake against the creatures arm. It cried out in surprise, dropping him at once.

The Twoleg sounded angry now, but he couldn't see where it was. The moss-like-thing had covered his entire body. He took his chance of freedom and scrambled out from under it, shooting in whatever direction he thought was right. When another Twoleg reared above him, he quickly veered sharply and turned so suddenly his paw gave a painful jolt. But he stumbled forward, blindly running away from the two lumbering creatures.

Suddenly, he felt his scruff being yanked sideways. He came to a tumbling halt, just underneath the panting form of Acorntumble. He fixed Ghostpaw with two very large, very panicked pale amber eyes. "Are you okay?" he gasped, his pelt prickling with the fright of what had just happened.

"I-I just want to get out of here," Ghostpaw stammered through his mouthful of Poppies, heart racing and pelt bristling with terror. The farther he could get away from the clearing, the more comfortable he would feel. Ignoring the pains in his chest — and possibly driven by the fact that more Twolegs were now crashing through the undergrowth — the pair ran forward and towards Camp. His paw hurt, but only slightly.

When they had put a good distance between the Twolegs, and themselves, they both collapsed in the cover of a Willow tree and heaved in breaths. Ghostpaw felt tired, and above all else, incredibly spooked. He'd come closer than he would have liked to being taken away, for who knew how long. His body shivered with the effort of having run so far, his chest constricting painfully.

It wasn't until they two of them had began to breathe normally, when Acorntremble broke the silence and gave me a look over. "Your sure your all right?"

"Just a bit startled, and I twisted my paw. But it doesn't hurt too bad," Ghostpaw said with a shake of his head. He glanced at the Poppies, feeling a dash of excitement as he added. "Plus, I got away with what we were after, so it wasn't a complete waste."

Acorntremble paused for a moment, and then pent to inspect his paw. When he was satisfied, he nodded and said, "You pulled it, but I don't think its damaged too bad. Your pretty lucky, you know?"

Ghostpaw snorted and said, "That's an understatement."

They sat there for a moment longer, before Acorntremble suddenly said, "What were you going to ask, earlier, by the way? It sounded important."

Ghostpaw had forgotten about what he was going to ask. And now, he didn't entirely think it was the right time to bring it up. He felt a flurry of nerves as he considered it, before deciding against it and giving a small shake of his head. "It was nothing. I just wanted to ask more about the Twolegs, y'know. But I think I've learned enough for one day."

Acorntremble looked rather unsatisfied, like he had something on his mind. But he merely sighed and didn't push the subject. "C'mon, we've both had enough adventure for today. You, more than me, I think. Lets head home and get some food, and then we can treat that paw."

* * *

Pale streaks of Sunset colored the sky, turning the clouds a soft pink as they finally reached the camp entrance. The Clan was full of cats sharing tongues, murmuring, and finishing meals. His stomach protested again at the scent of freshly caught fish; but he pushed it away. He needed to deposit the herbs before he could get any food down. Besides, he wanted to check in with Silver.

Following Acorntremble, he caught the gaze of Pinesweep as the tom glanced over from a conversation with Palestorm. His expression was unreadable, his eyes boring quizzically into his own. Ghostpaw waved his tail energetically, and was relieved to see the tom smile and flick an ear back in greeting. Feeling a lot better than he had this morning, he focused on finally finishing today's tiring task.

The Medicine Cat's Den was as cozy as ever, the sharp tang of herbs hitting him like a wave of greenery. He fought the urge to sneeze, and followed Acorntremble to the back of the Den. Setting his bundle down carefully, he glanced at the tom hopefully.

"Go on, then," he sighed, though his whiskers twitched with amusement. The walk home had been otherwise silent, and much more comfortable than this morning. But he could tell he still had something on his mind. As if he could read his thoughts, Acorntremble suddenly opened his mouth to begin another conversation.

But Ghostpaw didn't want to be caught with another pointless task, and pretended to not notice. Besides, he had other stuff to busy himself with. Instead, he ducked quickly away and veered off towards the part of the Den where Silver was being nursed. The apprentice rounded the corner, only to let out a muffled sound of surprise as he collided awkwardly with another cat. His nose buzzed painfully. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, before gazing apologetically at the cat.

"Sorry," he said, a bit stupidly. Of course he was sorry, he'd practically bowled someone over.

"Its okay," came the bright voice of Lightpool, looking a bit miffed at being ran into, but otherwise happy. He felt a bit confused as to why she was so ecstatic, but before he could ask she added in a bit sternly, "I would leave her be. She's been pretty sore all day, and she's just finally gotten to sleep."

Nodding with understanding, he decided to follow the she-cat out of the Den. "Have you been spending the day with her?" he asked hopefully.

"Larkstar asked if I could help Acorntremble for the time being. Not that I want to be a Medicine Cat, but I just... feel for Silver, I guess. She's been through a lot, and honestly she probably needs a lot of support right now," the she-cat explained, smiling brightly. "Makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile, y'know?"

He nodded, though he didn't entirely understand the intensity behind the statement. "I'm just glad she can have someone else around her. She seemed pretty shaken, so its great that she's making a few more friends. She was pretty skittish at first, y'know?"

"Yeah. She's still adjusting to being mute but we're trying to help her communicate in other ways," Lightpool yawned, returning his comment with a smile. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go rest. I have Dawn Patrol, and its already late enough as it is," she said, trotting away.

As he was turning to go get some prey, he heard her suddenly let out a _tsk_ and call over her shoulder, "Opalpaw asked where you were, by the way. She seemed pretty insistent. And you know here. When she sets her mind to something, she can be pretty stubborn."

Brightening at the mention of his friend, he thanked her and turned towards the Fresh-kill pile. Mouth watering, he bent to pick up a fish and turned to study the clearing. He wanted to talk to Pinesweep, but at that moment more than anything he just wanted to relax with Opalpaw. And he didn't have to search long before he saw her pushing her way fretfully through the entrance of the Apprentices den. Trotting over, he chirped a greeting and sat himself tiredly next to her.

"Where've you been all day?" she asked curiously, giving his pelt a sniff before taking a few steps away and wrinkling her nose. "And why do you smell so gross?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a grumble of annoyance. Diving into his day, he began with, "Its a long story. Basically, Acorntremble had me go and help him gather herbs. Guess he's been pretty overworked with Silver arriving, and needed some help."

"Yeah. The Clan's been pretty unsettled by her appearance. Some of them don't want her here, either," she said, giving Ghostpaw an annoyed glance.

This made him pause with his mouthful of prey, before he swallowed and demanded, "Who?"

Opalpaw returned the question with a grimace, before directing her blue gaze towards Crimsonpaw. Of course. The sinking feeling in his paws only fed the agitation he felt towards his brother. No doubt he was probably pestering the new arrival as much as possible. If you didn't meet his criteria of acceptance, he could make your life pretty miserable.

"Well, Larkstar's word is law, so if she say's Silver stays, she stays," he said confidently, tearing into his food as Opalpaw agreed with a grunt.

After he'd swallowed his last morsel, he dove into the rest of his story, explaining how he'd almost been grabbed by a Twoleg. Ghostpaw shuddered at the recollection as he added, "It was terrifying, honestly. And Acorntremble seemed really nervous, too."

"Well... I mean, its only natural, y'know?" Opalpaw said as she shifted from paw to paw. She was gazing at the Medicine Cat's Den now, her gaze soft with pity.

Confused, he surveyed her with a tilt of his head. "What do you mean?"

She seemed startled at his question, then settled and said, "I guess Pinesweep didn't tell you then. That makes sense, too, I guess. A long time ago Pinesweep, Acorntremble, and an apprentice named Seedpaw went there to scout if the Twoleg's had left. They got to the clearing, and it seemed like they had all left. But I guess a couple of Twoleg's were still there, because one of them spotted Seedpaw. They grabbed her, before she could run, and took her to one of their Monsters. They don't know what happened to her, but..." she trailed off, sighing.

He recalled the pained expression that had momentarily flashed across the toms face, before disappearing quickly. He'd probably been remembering the incident. But he still felt a bit confused. Musing allowed he said, "He almost mentioned it, actually, I think. Or... he was remembering it. But he seemed really upset about it. Not like... normal upset, like personally upset by it."

"Seedpaw was his daughter," she said grimly.

His stomach twisted with pity suddenly, causing him to glance towards the Den himself. He couldn't imagine how heart wrenching that must of have been. He'd known that the tom had been a Warrior previous to his position, but hadn't known much about his past. Acorntremble wasn't much of a sharer, so this was all news to him. It also explained why his mentor was so reluctant to take him there, too. That place probably held painful memories.

"Anyways," Opalpaw said, brushing his ear with the tip of her tail. "We should sleep. Pinesweep said we're going to do some training tomorrow."

A surge of excitement overwhelmed him, making him stand with newfound energy. He discarded his leftovers, and followed his friend to their cozy nests. A large yawn parted his maw as they padded through the entrance. The dance of familiar scents was enough to calm his nerves down a bit.

His paws carried him to the back of the den, where Opalpaw was already curled up in her own. His nest, which lay adjacent to hers, was particularly comfy looking. Despite how excited he was for training tomorrow, he was reminded of the tiring and long day. Ghostpaw was a bit nervous about having anymore dreams, but frankly he was too tired too care at the moment.

The white tom sat in the comfort of his own nest and sank to his paws. But before he could settle down, he glanced up as his brother pushed into the Den. His amber gaze fixed him with a look of annoyance, before he rolled his eyes and plopped down with his back to him. Ghostpaw returned the sentiment, pressing his muzzle against Opalpaw's shoulder.

Letting her breathing soothe him into sleep, he was carried away into dreams of large, green meadows full of prey.

* * *

"Geddup!" Opalpaw said above him, nudging him excitedly. Ghostpaw blinked sleep from his eyes and rose to his paws tiredly.

"Wah?" he grumbled, feeling a bit cranky about being shaken from his good dreams.

And, for once, they had most definitely been good. As his bearings came to him, he found that Crimsonpaw had already left. And at the entrance, he saw his mentor's head suddenly pop into eyesight. He didn't have to be given an explanation before he remembered the excitement of last night. Training. The buzz of energy gave him enough of a wake up.

Before Opalpaw could pester him any more, he was out in the clearing and shaking sleep from his ruffled pelt. His stomach complained, which drew a snort of amusement from Palestorm, who had been sitting just a little ways away. "Apprentices, always thinking about food."

Opalpaw joined the group and teased back, "No ,more than you, I'd bet," before ducking from a playful swipe at her ears. She was especially quick when it came to dodgin offensive attacks, and he couldn't help but admire her. She had been getting more and more graceful; something Ghostpaw had never been too accomplished at.

"C'mon, then, lets go and get some food," Pinesweep chuckled, leading the way towards the pile of newly stocked prey.

Ghostpaw was just picking up a small trout to share with Opalpaw when he spotted the lithe body of Lightpool slip into the Medicine Cat den. Exchanging a look with Opalpaw, they sat with their mentors and began to eat their meal. He was the first to say, "She's been pretty excitable about helping Acorntremble, hasn't she?"

Opalpaw snorted, swallowing her mouthful and saying, "I doubt its the herbs. I've no idea why she's suddenly so keen to do her duties, but she hates herbs. She's always complaining when she has to visit Acorntremble, so honestly... I have no clue."

"She told me yesterday Larkstar asked her to help out, and that she was happy to be given something worthwhile... or something along those lines," he recalled, receiving a puzzled expression from Opalpaw. He couldn't blame her. Lightpool had been very energetic, ever since he'd known her. It was rare to see her focus long enough on an important, longterm task.

Shrugging it off, they finished their prey in comfortable silence.

Once they'd all buried the bones, Palestorm led the way towards the Tunnel entrance. Ghostpaw watched the two toms chatter about StarClan knew what, before a voice called Pinesweep's name. The group turned, spotting Acorntremble trotting towards them eagerly. His mentor dipped his head respectfully, though he seemed a bit tense.

"Pinesweep, Palestorm," the tom greeted formally, giving Ghostpaw and Opalpaw a dip of his head as well.

He beckoned Pinesweep away, the two of them murmuring together with their heads bent in towards one another. Pinesweep made a disgruntled complaint, his shoulders flexing with discomfort. Acorntremble seemed more urgent this time, his tone brisk. His mentor gave one last protesting grumble, and then seemed to deflate slightly. The two of them finished whatever they had been talking about, and Pinesweep padded away.

He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Ghostpaw, which made his stomach lurch nervously. What had Acorntremble said to him?

"Ghostpaw, Larkstar and I need to have a word with you," Acorntremble said suddenly, making Ghostpaw jolt with surprise.

They wanted to talk with... _him_? Nervous energy began pulsing through his body. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be told off for disobeying the Medicine Cat's orders, and nearly getting himself caught? A cascade of worries tumbled around inside his head. He glanced to Pinesweep, his expression a mixture of curiosity, and dread.

"Go on, you can join us when your finished," Pinesweep said carefully. His voice was nonchalant, but his tail flicked with agitation. He turned away and led an uncomfortable looking Palestorm, and a confused looking Opalpaw away. Once they had been swallowed by the forest, he turned back to the auburn tom.

Without much explanation, Acorntremble merely began to pad towards the Leader's Den. Ghostpaw had no choice but the follow, despite the feeling of nervous dread tingling through his paws. Whatever they had to say to him, he was afraid it wasn't going to be anything good. Were they disappointed in how he had acted? Were they going to punish him? His heart thundered nervously, his chest constricting with panic.

The two stopped just before the entrance to the Leader's den, with Ghostpaw moving nervously from paw to paw. Acorntremble was as unreadable as ever, which didn't really help his spur of emotional chaos. He heard the Medicine Cat call a greeting, and was in turn met with a welcoming answer from Larkstar.

Ghostpaw padded in behind the tom, trying his best not to look too spooked. He stumbled once, but quickly recomposed himself and blinked as the blinding light gave way to darkness. He blinked it away, letting the dim atmosphere adjust to his sight. The Den was relatively cozy. It smelled of lavender and fresh moss, a combination that was surprisingly nice. The scent made him relax a little, and he met the gaze of Larkstar confidently.

Acorntremble settled himself opposite the she-cat, and they exchanged a brief look before Larkstar cleared her throat.

"Ghostpaw. I've been informed of what happened yesterday. Though I feel it was incredibly reckless, me and Acorntremble have also agreed that you've shown great initiative lately," the brindled she-cat said, her voice warm with praise. The nerves began to die down. She continued, "And, Acorntremble has expressed interest in you."

He felt a surge of confusion wash over him. Interest? He opened his mouth to speak, but his Leader's stern expression told him they weren't finished. This time, Acorntremble continued on in a brisk, and urgent tone, "I see a great deal of potential in you, Ghostpaw. If you'll accept it, I'm hoping you'll be my Apprentice."

Whatever feeling of dread he'd felt before, was nothing compared to the surprise he felt now.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry my updates are so sporadic. This story is a little side one on one of my characters, and I tend to update this whenever I'm feeling burnt out IRL or drawing wise. It helps me focus on something that's a bit more fun for me. Anywho. Sorry about the long dip between chapters, and I hope you'll continue to read this story!**


	8. CH 06: Tension

**CHAPTER 06: TENSION**

* * *

He couldn't describe exactly what he felt. It was like his paws had been swept from under him, the shock numbing his entire body. Ghostpaw stood there for a few moments longer, unable to comprehend what he had just been asked. At first, he was surprised, and then, confused. He knew it should probably be an honor, to be sought out by the Medicine Cat. But he could only wonder, _why me_?

Larkstar's gaze was unreadable, blue eyes calm and curious. "Well?" she prodded on after the silence stretched on a bit longer.

Acorntremble met Ghostpaw's gaze with intensity; they threatened to drown him. He felt overwhelmed as he blurted out, "Why me?"

Above all, his voice was clouded with hurt. Despite the confusion, he also felt a churning sense of anger. Had he been unsuccessful with his duties? Did Larkstar think he was unfit to be a Warrior? His heart thudded against his chest, the rushing in his ears threatening to drown out everything else. Was that why Pinesweep had been so awkward lately? Had he known?

The thought was enough to weigh his heart down to the bottom of his paws. Had he... _encouraged_ it? Ghostpaw suddenly felt sick.

"You saved Silver's life, that day, Ghostpaw. I felt it was pretty obvious you have a talent for saving others. You acted on instinct, something that comes naturally with being a Medicine Cat. Your quick to think of solutions. I could really use an Apprentice like you," Acorntremble answered easily. Not a beat of hesitation.

He felt his paws slowly began to move, bringing himself back. "I-I'm sorry... I... I'm not a Medicine Cat—" he stuttered, feel a bit helpless. And, again, confused. Was he? He'd been having prophetic dreams recently. Did that mean he was supposed to be one? He shook the thought away and said more fiercely, "I don't _want_ to be a Medicine Cat. I want to be a Warrior."

Larkstar surveyed in silence, while Acorntremble began to open his mouth. Whatever he was going to say, the she-cat cut him off with a shake of her head and stood to her paws. "Don't misunderstand us, Ghostpaw. Your doing very well. Acorntremble only felt that he should ask, is all. You show great potential; take it as a compliment."

He nodded, the lump in his throat dislodging. He knew Larkstar was trying to comfort him, but he couldn't help feeling upset. Ghostpaw knew he was being silly about it all, but he had never expressed any interest in it. And he certainly wasn't going to be forced into being a Medicine Cat. He wanted to serve his Clan, and protect it. Hunt for it. Dipping his head to the pair, he abruptly said, "I should get back to Pinesweep," and hurriedly ducked out of the Den.

He could practically feel the sharp feeling of eyes following him, making his pace quicken for the forest.

* * *

It was a relief to get out in the forest, where the air was a bit sharper, and he could collect his thoughts. His mind was swimming, his emotions overwhelming him. It was one thing that he'd been offered the opportunity to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice. He should be grateful that Larkstar and Acorntremble thought so highly of him. But he only felt confused, and a bit stung. He couldn't help but fear perhaps he wasn't doing too well with his Warrior duties.

Padding along, grass gave way to marsh. He decided to stop beside one of RiverClan's many Willow trees. The low branches, and smooth leaves offered shelter from prying eyes. Wind rustled through them, bringing a crisp breeze. Letting out a breath, he glanced up and watched as puffy clouds drifted along.

What did his recent dreams mean? Where they prophetic? And who was the cat that approached him? His mind swam with the amount of confusion and questions now weighing his shoulders. He wanted to talk to Acorntremble about them, but that would probably only seal the tom's mind in making him his Apprentice. And he did not want that. He enjoyed hunting with Acorntremble and Opalpaw.

Closing his eyes tight, he flattened his ears against his head and let the thoughts settle at the back of his mind. He needed to talk to someone about all of this.

"Bad day, huh?" came a voice from a little ways away; as if his wish for someone to talk to had been answered.

His eyes opened, and he saw a fluffy white she-cat with very pale green eyes pad towards him. She was one of the newer warriors that had been promoted alongside Lightpool. He didn't know too much about her, except for the fact that her name was Whitewisp. Feeling a bit embarrassed to have been caught panicking by a Warrior, he quickly licked his chest a few times.

"N-not particularly," he managed, trying to sound as cool and nonchalant as possible.

She looked like she wasn't buying it; maybe because he wasn't that great of a liar. Watching as she padded closer, he felt the urge to run, but forced his paws to stay put. She wasn't a Senior warrior, what point was there to get so worked up? His heart thrumming nervously, he cleared his throat and studied his paws carefully.

When she spoke again, she had completely moved on from their conversation, instead directing the attention to her. "Vividstrike scolded me today, because I put the newly collected moss outside of the Medicine Cat's den," she confessed with a sigh. "It was right in front of everyone, too. I mean, I know that I should have put them inside the den, but I had other things to do. Sometimes you just... forget, y'know?"

Her troubled tone made it sound like there was more to the story, but instead of pressing he glanced away and laughed slightly. "Yeah... she can be like that. She gets after me all the time, but usually its about how clumsy I am. She wants me to be the best, though, so I guess her hearts in the right place," he offered hesitantly. "Maybe... maybe that's what she's trying to do?"

Whitewhisp seemed to consider this for a moment, before ultimately smiling and deciding to answer with a nod. "Your probably right. I just sometimes wish she were a little bit less harsh. It always seems like she's constantly picking on me, rather than everyone else."

He couldn't help but laugh at this, and shrugged slightly. "She's hard on me because she's my mom, so..."

"Oh, yeesh. Nevermind, you definitely have your work cut out for you," the white she-cat said with a hearty laugh, amusement sparking across her features. "Though, I can't empathize with you. Or... well, I'm a bit jealous really. I wish I'd had a mom to chastise me, or fuss over me."

He started in surprise, staring at her carefully. "You... never knew your mom?"

"Parents," she corrected, her gaze now soft with a sorrow he supposed he would never truly understand. She shuffled her paws against the ground, before shrugging slightly. "Sometimes I wish I had been given a normal childhood. But... in a way, it just means my closest friends are my family. Plus, RiverClan looks out for me. I can't complain too much."

He could tell her words were supposed to console herself, more than him, but he didn't want to push the subject. It seemed like it was a tough one for her to talk about, so he nodded quietly and let out a long sigh. "I was lying before, about... ah, y'know... not having a bad day..."

He waited for her to mock him about his problems, like most Warriors did when an Apprentice would complain. But instead, he glanced up to meet silence, and a curious gaze. Urged onward, he said, "Its kind of stupid... I feel like I shouldn't feel the way I do about the issue. But I can't help it."

"Whats the issue?" Whitewisp asked suddenly, making him hesitate. She seemed like she was understanding, and nice. Maybe she could help, even.

Finally settling upon a decision, he launched into the jumble of emotions he'd been experiencing recently. About his troubling nightmares, about his family problems, and about Acorntremble. He especially explained how complicated he felt the situation was, and how he felt when he was offered the position. The doubts about his dreams, and if he'd made a mistake. The sky had turned a pale, dusty pink by the time he was done talking. He hadn't been interrupted once by the she-cat, who only offered silent nods and hums.

He fixed his gaze on his paws, waiting for the berate of " _Your only an apprentice_ " and, " _Warriors have it much worst_ ". Instead, the silence stretched on, until he heard her sigh and shift her paws. Glancing up, he saw that she was staring down at him sympathetically.

"In the end, Ghostpaw, its your decision to make, not theirs," she finally said. "And I understand what you mean, about being stung by their words. I can't tell you to feel better, or to make you see from the perspective of another. However, I can offer you this; Not everyone is given the opportunity to serve their Clan to the best of their ability. And it seems like Larkstar and Acorntremble think very highly of you. From what I hear, your quick on your paws when it comes to making vital decisions. Keep that in mind, okay?"

Her smile was genuine, and for once he felt like his chest was finally light. The trouble of his recent dreams were still weighing him down, but he found he could finally breath a little. "Thanks, Whitewisp. For listening to me, I mean," he said.

"No problem. You listened to my problems first, after all. I felt I should do the same. Besides, I like to help others," she said, flicking his ears with her tail lightly. "Now. We'd better get back before a search party is sent out. The sun is starting to set. Think you can catch a few fish before the lights gone?"

Taking it as a welcome challenge, he busied himself to the shallow streams of the marsh and wasn't shocked to find a few trout or two who'd gotten separated from the deeper parts of the stream. It was easy enough picking them off, and by the time he had gotten three mouthfuls, it wasn't even Nightfall yet. Walking back to camp alongside his newfound friend, they carried their prey in comfortable silence. Stars began winking into existence, offering some light on her short journey.

The quiet murmurs could be heard here and there as cats groomed one another, getting ready to settle down for the night. His paws ached, and his eyes were heavy with sleep. Placing his catch on the pile, he chose a water vole for himself.

Ghostpaw glanced around for the familiar face of Opalpaw, and was a bit disappointed to find that she was eating with Pinesweep and Palestorm. His heart stuttered nervously, and it only made it worse when his mentor looked up and met his gaze steadily. However, before Pinesweep could get up, he was suddenly nudged in the direction of an unoccupied corner of the clearing. Glancing back, he found it was Silver.

This nearly made him drop his meal in surprise. He'd never so much as seen her outside of the Medicine Cat's den, and yet here she was, standing before him. She looked a lot better than she had when she'd first gotten here, and her scars were beginning to heal. And though she looked shy to be around so many cats, she was actually smiling today.

Feeling his spirits lifted slightly, he led the way to the spot, and plopped down tiredly. He watched as Silver followed suit, sitting next to him and smiling excitedly. "So, Acorntremble let you out of his sight for once, eh?" he said jokingly, his gaze soft with amusement.

She nodded excitedly, poking at her prey and waving a paw frantically over at Lightpool. He was confused for a moment, before he saw Lightpool brighten and hurry over. "Acorntremble's actually letting you eat it, then?" she said brightly.

Silver nodded in response, and he began to understand. "Since when did he let her out in the forest?"

Lightpool shrugged and answered simply, "Since yesterday. I begged him to let her out hunting with me, and we managed to catch a few things. She got herself a mouse... with no help from me, obviously," she said with an amused smile. "She was beginning to get stir crazy and-"

Silver cut her off with a playful bat, and shyly began to eat her prey, avoiding any and all eye contact.

Lightpool looked amused, but shrugged and said, "Anyways. She's a really great hunter."

Ghostpaw dug into his meal, listening and watching their conversation with amusement. They acted as if they had known each other for moons, and it honestly made his heart feel warm. Silver was beginning to make friends, and she wasn't receiving any more odd stares. If anything, cats had begun to periodically check in on her. It was as if she were apart of RiverClan, now.

Yawning, he glanced across the clearing and saw that Opalpaw was getting up and heading towards the Apprentices den. She shot him a quizzical glance, which he quickly looked away from. Instead, he saw that Pinesweep and Palestorm had also gotten up. His mentor met his gaze, and looked as if he were going to start heading over here. Suddenly wanting to avoid any conversation with him, he stood up quickly and wished Lightpool and Silver goodnight.

Making a beeline for his nest, he curled up and for once avoided waking Opalpaw up. The last thing he needed was questions from her, too.

* * *

Morning cut through his dreams, rousing him from sleep. His eyes opened slowly, slowly bringing it to look around the den. It was empty; Opalpaw had definitely left before him. What time was it? Getting to his paws hastily, his panic for oversleeping was almost enough to outweigh the sting of Opalpaw having not woken him up. But to be fair, he had avoided her yesterday as well. Shaking the thought away, he pushed out into the clearing and was instantly met by the sharp gaze of Acorntremble. He shuddered slightly, remembering the events from yesterday.

Turning away, Ghostpaw fixed his gaze on instead a familiar shape now heading his way. The long furred tabby flicked his ears back, his gaze focused and intense. He was probably wanting to talk about yesterday; Ghostpaw knew he had known something about what Acorntremble was going to ask him. Pushing down the wringing feeling of nerves, he met him halfway and held his head steadily.

"Ghostpaw," Pinesweep greeted with a small dip of his head. Before he could respond, the Warrior added, "I let you sleep in today; we have a long day ahead of us."

Though the words should send a comforting feeling through him; the thought of returning to training, or being able to interact with his mentor. But Pinesweep's gaze held a note of uncertainty, and instead of his usual demeanor he seemed rather tentative.

Swallowing, and glad that they would be training and going back to normal activities, he followed after his mentor as he led the way out into the forest. If it weren't for the tense atmosphere, it would have felt pretty familiar. The warmth of the sun on his back, and the birdsong in the trees. But it wasn't enough to squish the awkwardness rising from both cats; at least, not all the way.

Ghostpaw was padding a bit behind the tom, so it was hard to read his expression when he suddenly cleared his throat. Breaking the silence, Pinesweep began, "I'd rather get this out of the way, before we commit to actual training. Acorntremble spoke to you, right?"

His stomach lunged nervously, and he glanced away. The feelings he'd vented out to Whitewisp were resurfacing, even if it wasn't as strong as it had been before. Deciding that the subject probably deserved to be brought up anyways, Ghostpaw gave a halfhearted, "Yeah... he did."

The silence carried on for a bit longer than he'd hoped. He couldn't tell what his mentor was thinking, and Ghostpaw just desperately wanted to get the festering feelings of frustration and betrayal off of his shoulders. But when Pinesweep stopped short, he turned to look at him with a look of discomfort. "Look. I think that you're an outstanding Apprentice; and I want you to have a successful future in the Clan. So... whatever you decide, I'll be here, to support-"

Ghostpaw cut him off suddenly, taking a few paces forward. His ears were flat against his head as he said, a little too loudly, "I turned the offer down, Pinesweep."

The large tabby looked surprised at that, his whiskers twitching for a moment before he collected himself. "Ghostpaw, are you sure? I know that... being a Warrior means a lot to you. But there are other ways to serve your Clan. And you don't have to feel bad if I loose an apprentice. I just want you to be sure about your choice."

The words struck him more heavily than he'd anticipated. _Was he sure? Could he positively say that he shouldn't be a Medicine Cat?_ The thoughts pulled at him so suddenly he felt a bit sick. He glanced down to his paws, wrinkling his nose in frustration. Why was it so hard? And why was it so hard to talk to someone about what he'd seen in that dream. But he knew that if he talked about it...

 _No_. He shook the thought away fiercely, and stared at Pinesweep with determination. "I _want_ to be a Warrior, Pinesweep. And more than anything, I want _you_ to be my mentor. That's my choice," Ghostpaw said. He hoped that he sounded more confident than he felt right now; but it was true. He couldn't imagine himself as a Medicine Cat, and he couldn't imagine anyone else but Pinesweep mentoring him.

He was relieved when the tom gave him a much more calm expression. It was as if a weight had been lifted from the two cats. And though the tension probably wouldn't leave until Ghostpaw was sure to confess about his strange dreams, it was a welcome feeling. Continuing where they left off, he followed Pinesweep through the forest with a much lighter expression. The birds, the trees. It all felt familiar.

* * *

"Ow!" a sharp voice exclaimed, making Ghostpaw reel back in surprise. He glanced over through the gloomy, and stuffy Den.

"Sorry," he heard Crimsonpaw mutter around his moss-bile-soaked ball. Apparently, he had jabbed a little too hard for the tick and he hurt Cedarspark.

"If your not careful, I'll have to tell Boneshiver how tactless you are," the raggedy, russet colored tom complained with a tsk. Ghostpaw suppressed a smirk. It was rare to see anyone really snap at his brother, so when they did, he took as much as he could get. Plus, Cedarspark was well known to be picky, and sharp mouthed.

Dabbing at the last tic on Magnoliaseed's pelt, he surveyed his work proudly before dropping the ball and licking his lips to get rid of the taste. When he was done, he double checked the she-cat and asked, "You sure that's all?"

She smiled lazily at him and made an effort to lay back into her nest. "Comfortable as a kitten, Ghostpaw. Thanks. You can leave now, if you'd like."

Happy that he was done, he made sure to wish the Elders goodnight before leaving to discard his moss. Once he had gotten rid of it, Ghostpaw glanced around the clearing, stifling a yawn. The worst of the Clan duties were done, and now he would be able to get some food. Choosing a mouse from the pile, he considered for a moment before grabbing a shrew as well. He'd take the food to Silver and see if she wanted any. And if she had already eaten, he knew that Acorntremble probably hadn't yet.

Swallowing the lump of anxiety at seeing the Medicine Cat again, he turned towards the Den and made his way there hastily. He was thankful of not finding a trace of Acorntremble, and made a beeline towards Silver. She was dozing in her make-shift nest, but she stirred and cast him a happy expression as he dropped the prey next to her.

"Figured you probably hadn't eaten yet," he said, sitting himself down next to her. Though when he did, he noticed that she wrinkled her nose at him, making a face of disgust. He couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "What, can't stand the smell of mouse bile? Yeah, me either."

He moved his paws through the dust, trying to get rid of whatever else was stuck on his pads, before digging into his meal. After chewing thoughtfully for a moment, he glanced at her with a tentative expression. He wished she hadn't been hurt as badly as she had. if she hadn't she probably would be better by now. And not only that, but she could tell them about what happened.

His stomach turned wildly as he added, _and it might explain a lot about the dream._

Catching his gaze, she tilted her head at him and he gave a small sigh. "Sorry. I just... wish we could help you more, is all. We don't know much about you, and..." he trailed off, figuring she could probably guess at his next words. _And we could catch the cat who did this to you_.

Silver bit into her food, chewing for a moment before giving a small shrug. Her expression was pained, and he decided not to bring the subject up anymore. Instead, he added, "Tomorrow is the Gathering! I'm really excited, because this'll be my second Gathering since being apprenticed. Pinesweep says we get to learn more about the Clans there, and that its good to make allies and intermingle."

Seemingly distracted by the sudden change of conversation, she smiled and continued her meal, looking wistfully at him. Though, he felt a tug of curiosity at his chest. She also looked nervous, and he couldn't understand why. Larkstar wouldn't say anything about her at the Gathering, most likely.

Shaking the thought away, he continued to eat, all the while sharing stories from his first Gathering. It felt nice to recount things that had happened not too long ago — even if it felt like it had happened moons ago.

* * *

 **AN: My updates are infrequent, sorry about that! I have a lot of projects I'm working on. But I like to come back to this story when I hit a wall, it really helps me relax a bit. I have the entire thing plotted out, so its not like I don't know where its going. Its just a nice little relaxer for me.**


End file.
